Jaded Trials of Light and Dark
by Lyta Skywlker
Summary: The story of the eldest Skywalker child and her journey from darkness to light - Revised and Updated on 12/12/2002


Title: Jaded – Trials of Darkness and Light  
Author: Lyta 'Jaded' Skywalker  
Description: This is the story of the oldest Skywalker child and how she made her path from light to darkness and back to the light again  
Archive: WAAS, Sith Chicks, Star Wars Chicks, Star Wars Fan Fiction Archive, The Force.net, FanFiction.net, RSAS, WSAS – all other please just ask.  
Feedback: Please I thrive on it – lyta_skywalker@attbi.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Could have some for Episode 2 – no others at this time  
Disclaimers: Star Wars and all things mentioned here regarding them are the property of the Great God George Lucas. All original characters are the property of the author. Emote the Ewok and The Echoes of Endor are the property of Commander Wedge used with his permission. The Beginning 

General Lyta Skywalker-Celchu-Antilles of New Republic Starfighter Command sat on the bridge of the New Republic/Mon Calamari Cruiser The Echoes of Endor watching the final battle for Borleias her heart in her throat as she knew both of her husbands, General Tycho Celchu and General Wedge Antilles were in the heat of the battle – Jaded's latest pregnancy and recent birth of her newest twins Lenier and Davin, who were now in hiding with their older siblings, Syal, Myra and Kara – had kept her on the bridge of their command ship instead of the cockpit of her X-Wing flying wing for and with her family. "Captain Markett you are clear, let them know what it means to cross us," she informed the man at the helm of Lusankya, the Super Star Destroyer that until this battle had been her home and command ship. "Admiral Jinn-Klivian, call a retreat of all forces," she told the woman who was in command of the fleet elements of this assault. Jaded watched as the ships began to pull back from the main battle, as the Insiders began their final assault, waiting for news from the members of her family that were out there in the middle of the battle. She did not see the coral skipper that began its death dive at the bridge of The Echoes of Endor, she did not hear the explosion as the coral skipper slammed into the bridge, only felt the sudden decompression of the bridge as it slammed through the forward deflectors and into the structure of the bridge itself. Turning, Jaded began snapping orders, as the air was sucked out of the bridge, she had known for years that she and her husbands were living on borrowed time, now it was time for the Force to collect. Jaded's only sadness as her vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen, was the fact that she would not be able to say goodbye to her husbands and children.

The Early Years 

She was born on Naboo to Senator Amidala Padme and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. The thick head of red hair and jade green eyes attempting to belie her parentage, but Anakin knew right away that this child was his daughter, and he called her Jaded for the color of her eyes, her mother, Amidala named her Lyta for a paternal aunt and kept the name Skywalker for her child. This was five years before the fall of the Republic, before the beginning of the Clone Wars. Jaded, for the nickname had stuck, was a bright child – her Force potential a bright light to any Force Sensitive that came near her. Though both the Jedi Council and Anakin's Master Obi-Wan Kenobi insisted that the Council take on the training of Jaded at the Temple on Coruscant, Anakin and Amidala resisted repeatedly, not wanting Jaded to experience the same trials and hardships that Anakin had suffered.

Anakin made the further decision to not train Jaded at all, fearing the coming darkness felt by all the Jedi through the Force. He even resisted telling his closest confidant, Chancellor Palpatine of his daughter's Force potential. When the Clone Wars began, entrusted with Jaded's security, Dorme, the Chief of Security for Senator Amidala took Jaded into hiding. Jaded never again saw Anakin Skywalker or Padme Amidala again – though she felt the fall of Anakin from the light, she never knew of the birth of her brother and sister Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. 

It was a year after the fall of Anakin Skywalker to the dark side that the stormtroopers discovered in her hiding place, her protector, Dorme was killed in the attack and Jaded was taken to the new Sith Lord. Through all the armor and machinery, Jaded could sense her father, twisted and dark, but still the man whom she loved as only a child could love. Vader returned to Imperial Center and raised Jaded within the Imperial Court where she was known to all as the Lady Jaded Vader.

Imperial Center 

Jaded stood silently in the Imperial Throne room, two steps behind and one to the left of Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, listening quietly to the conversation between the two men before her, a conversation that would change her life forever. 

The old man sitting on the throne, Emperor Palpatine glared at the two people standing before him, his anger apparent in the glare. "Lord Vader, I hope you are able to explain your actions to me in an adequate manner," Palpatine began, "I will not have one of my Hands in the Academy, especially not a woman," he said firmly, his distaste at the fact that Jaded was a sixteen year old woman apparent in his sneer. 

Vader bowed his head in silence choosing with care the next words he would speak for one misspoken thought could cost both himself and Jaded their lives, "My Master, as you have seen, Jaded is unable to achieve all which we had hoped through the Force. I believe she better serve you as a pilot within the Imperial Navy than as a failure as one of your esteemed Hands," Vader calmly explained.

Palpatine sat in silence for long moments, letting his inaction unsettle his servants: Jaded fought the urge to plead her own case before her Master, as she knew better than to speak unless directly spoken to – ten years of punishment for speaking her mind had taught her that lesson quite well.  
  
Palpatine finally turned his gaze to Jaded, probing her with the Force and finding nothing except a slight touch of Force Sensitivity, something that greatly disappointed him, "Lady Vader, what are your feelings in this matter," he asked, his gravelly voice chilling to the listener.  
  
Jaded raised her eyes to meet those of her Master, taking a deep breath she took a single step forward and spoke the words she had been rehearsing since she had become aware of this possible audience, "My Master, it is my greatest wish to serve you and this great Empire you have built in the best way that I am able to – as I am not of use in your service as a member of your elite Hands, I would ask that you see me as serving you as a pilot within the Imperial Navy," she replied quietly, her voice firm and calm.

Palpatine watched Jaded and Vader for several seconds before a chuckle parted from his lips, a sound that most beings had learned to fear, "Very well said my young apprentice," he replied, his voice harsh to the ears of those present, though none showed any discomfort. "I shall allow you to serve me as a pilot within the Imperial Navy, however, you shall have to qualify for the position on your own merits, and will be known as Lyta Skywalker – should you pass your exams for entrance, you will be enrolled in the Naval Academy under the recommendation of Moff Tarkin, and will report any dissention you see within the military directly to me. Should anyone learn of your true identity it will be your job to make sure that person does not live to tell another soul, if that person lives and tells anyone, your punishment will be quite severe," he stated menacingly, "Am I clear young Skywalker," he asked shortly.

Jaded nodded silently, accepting the decree as handed down from Palpatine, smiling he turned away from them indicating the audience was over. Jaded waited until Vader turned and left before turning herself followed him out of the throne room. Jaded followed Vader through the palace – staying a respectful distance behind him, to the quarters they shared when on Coruscant, though they were hers alone when Vader was off planet or when he was not needed near by and stayed at his palace in the mountains.

Victory Class Star Destroyer Razor 

Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker made her way down the corridor of the Razor to the Pilot's Ready Room, it seemed that things were beginning to follow the same pattern as they had at the Academy, she was once again almost constantly on patrol, pulling the worst patrols her commanding officer could manage to find for her, all because she managed to out fly the male pilots, even though she felt the way she could deal with this was to just allow them to out fly her, however, that never was an option to her, she was the best pilot in the Imperial Navy and intended on remaining the same for as long is it took.

As Jaded entered the Ready Room, her danger sense kicked in, sending her into a defensive posture, she was moving even before the door closed, catching the man to the right side of the door with a round house kick to the stomach, she smiled as he went down clutching his stomach. Her pleasure was short lived as the man next to him caught her foot, flipping her over onto her back, before she could move she was amidst kicking boots and swinging blaster butts, she never screamed, no sound came from her except for the occasional grunt as someone would connect with her stomach or chest, knocking the wind out of her, she felt ribs and other bones breaking as they pounded on her, a relentless storm as they pounded her again and again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the men tired of this new game, and one by one they stopped pounding her and left the room the last one kneeling next to her, "Learn your place Skywalker, you are just a woman, I do not care how good a pilot you are, never show your skill again, and you will get your transfer out of here to a nice cushy position somewhere more accommodating to a woman, keep showing off, however, and it will get much worse for you," the Air Boss told her as he left, slapping her once again across the face before getting up and leaving the Pilot's Ready Room.

After several minutes, Jaded finally pulled herself up, grabbing her day uniform, she made her way out of the Pilot's Ready Room and limped gingerly down the corridor to the med bay, where she informed the med-tech she had been doing some hand-to-hand training with a larger partner and things had gotten out of hand, her wounds were treated and she was sent to her quarters, refusing a light duty chit which would allow her time to recover.

Three Years Later – Victory Class Star Destroyer Razor 

Lieutenant Commander Tycho Celchu made his way through the corridors of the Victory Class Star Destroyer Razor towards the Pilot's Ready Room on his way back to his ship, still trying to figure out why people were the way they were. The commanding officer of one of the TIE squadrons attached to the Razor approached Tycho, offering him a chance to 'teach an upstart woman a lesson'. Tycho had just walked away from the man disgusted, but also understanding that reporting the incident would only get the woman in more trouble with her commander.

Tycho's attention came back to the resent as a large group of men came out of the Ready Room and passed him, discussing the audacity of some women who never could learn their place in life - concerned, Tycho entered the small room cautiously, glancing around, he saw a young red headed woman sitting in the corner, her flight suit torn and bruises showing on her skin under the tears. Walking over to the young woman, having determined that this was the woman the man had told him about, he held out his hand to assist her in getting up. "Lieutenant?"  
  
Jaded looked at the hand before her, but her mind was at the end of her last patrol. Jaded sat in the Ready Room after returning from her patrol, eight years had taught her the hard way not to complain about patrols, so she just pulled them when they were handed to her and said nothing. She knew there had been a command level briefing earlier, and had been hoping to meet some of the other commanders in hopes of finally finding a home. Her mind wondering that she did not sense the group of men approaching the Ready Room, they were on her before she had a chance to react, she fought to the best of her ability, but that was futile, she expected a beating, but she did not expect what was to come.

When they finished and left, Jaded moved to the corner of the Ready Room, collecting herself, her flight suit torn, her body bruised and battered. She didn't hear the Lieutenant Commander enter the room, she glanced at the hand before her, "If you are looking for a fight, you came to the wrong place," she said quietly, no longer caring what would come of her.

Tycho knelt next to the young woman, concerned about her comment, "No, sorry Lieutenant, however, I am not looking for a fight, I am just attempting to assist a fellow pilot who appears to be in need," he reassured her as he moved to assist her to her feet, "Would you like to tell me just what happened here," he asked her softly, his voice colored with concern.

Jaded pulled back, leaning her head back against the wall and trying to get a handle on the pain. At the same time, she tentatively reached out to the Force to see if any of her tormentors were nearby and to gauge the young man kneeling beside her. Finally deciding that he could be trusted, she pulled her feet under her and stood, wincing as her muscles cried out in pain at more abuse. Looking at the blonde man, she noticed his rank insignia, "I apologize Lieutenant Commander, I did not realize," she stammered before recovering what little composure she had left, "Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker reporting sir, though if you will forgive the insubordination, I am going to sit back down," she introduced herself as she made her way over to the small table in the center of the room and sat down.  
  
Tycho chuckled softly, "At ease Lyta, I am Tycho Celchu, and am at your service, as I do not recognize décor in the ready room," he explained as he sat down next to her on the bench, "So what exactly did you do to deserve almost getting killed outside the cockpit," he asked her as he began to examine some of Jaded's worse wounds.  
  
Jaded winced as Tycho touched a particularly nasty bruise on her cheek, considering her answer she took several moments to respond to his question, "I am my father's daughter, and am able to out fly the entire lot of them," she stated flatly, attempting to suppress the anger she felt at her mistreatment.  
  
Tycho looked thoughtful for a moment putting the pieces of his conversation together in his mind and drawing some very interesting conclusions, "Skywalker, huh," he muttered as he began to put things together, "You wouldn't be the daughter of Anakin Skywalker would you," he asked finally as he stood and walked over to the locker that bore her name, reaching in he pulled out her day uniform and handed it back to her.

It was Jaded's turn to chuckle as she took the uniform from him, and gingerly changed out of her torn flight suit - she had not had anyone that amazed by her name, since she had left the Imperial Court, "Yes, he was my father," she told him softly, thinking of things she hadn't considered in almost twenty years.  
  
Tycho shook his head in amazement at the thought that he was talking to the daughter of one of the greatest pilots in history, "You know, if you are half the pilot your father was," he began shaking his head and smiling before continuing, "Any squadron commander in his right mind should be begging for you in his squadron," he exclaimed still a bit overwhelmed.  
  
Jaded smiled sadly, "Were I but the son of Anakin Skywalker, yes they would, but I am his daughter, and that makes me nothing in their eyes, no matter how well I fly."  
  
Finally Tycho understood, the Empire's hatred of non-humans was only surpassed by its total disregard and lack of respect for the women who served within its ranks, "You just need to find the right commander," he responded quietly, the wheels in his brain turning as he considered his thoughts, quickly coming up with an idea, Tycho's command consisted of himself and ten other pilots, ten excellent and very open-minded pilots, however, his squadron was down a single pilot from a run in earlier with a rebel patrol, was down his Executive Officer to be exact.  
  
As Tycho sat thinking, Jaded began trying to sort through everything which had happened to her that day, though no matter what direction she looked, she could see a confrontation coming with the other pilots of her squadron, a confrontation that no matter the outcome would end in her death, she was working this problem out in her head when Tycho interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Tycho suddenly figured it out, turning his attention back to Jaded, he touched her arm lightly, bringing her attention once again back to him, "Jaded, just how long have you been assigned to this command," he asked, his voice light with hope for this beautiful young woman.  
  
Startled, Jaded thought for several moments, "Three years, four months, 1 week and three days, almost since the day I graduated from the Academy," she finally replied, trying to follow Tycho's logic.  
  
A bright and dangerous smile crossed Tycho's lips as his plan solidified in his mind, "That is way beyond the normal rotation of eighteen months, I believe it is high time you were transferred out to a new squadron, and I believe I have one in mind," he explained as he took her arm lightly and proceeded to escort her out of the ready room, and to the Captain of the Razor.

Alderaan 

Jaded made her way down the corridor of the Victory Class Star Destroyer carrying a small box in one hand and a larger one in the other, they were birthday presents for her best friend and Commanding Officer, Tycho Celchu. The smaller box contained a small crystal found only on Jaded's home world of Naboo, the larger one containing a bottle of wine from one of the best vineyards on Alderaan, Tycho's home world. She was supposed to meet Tycho for a briefing a bit later, he was currently on a holo call from his family in celebration of his 21st birthday, but she wanted to surprise him, so she was going to his quarters, to set up a little birthday celebration for someone who had saved her life on a multitude of occasions. She paused just outside his quarters, and was entering Tycho's code, when a wave of intense fear, and agony washed across her, and just as suddenly was gone. She felt physical pain at the loss of all those souls, she watched as the floor slid up to meet her, as she passed out in front of the door.

Tycho Celchu made his way back to his quarters, a slight smile on his face, as he planned his next comm with his family, he would give his father a hard time over the loss of the signal, since it had come from the family's communications company, and across their personal satellites. He turned the final corner just before his quarters, and looked up at a cry of pain, just to see his Second in Command collapse to the floor just outside his quarters. Moving quickly, he was next to Lyta Skywalker, kneeling, he pulled her up into his arms, and moved through the door, knowing it wouldn't be good to have anyone see the only female TIE pilot in the Imperial Navy collapsed on the floor in the corridor. He gently placed her down on the couch and was turning towards the communit when a light hand stopped him on his arm. He turned back to her, "What happened," he asked, concern coloring his voice.

Jaded shook her head as she moved into a sitting position, "I really do not know," she replied, as she opened her mouth to speak again, in an attempt to explain what she had experienced, her comm chimed, looking puzzled, she reached up to her collar and opened the channel, "Lieutenant Skywalker," she stated quietly in response.

"Lieutenant, we have a personal communication from your father," came the reply from the comm officer on duty.

Jaded glanced up just in time to see Tycho standing and moving in the direction of the to door between his private quarters and office, something told her that this call would affect him as well as herself. After several moments she made a decision that she felt could quite possibly cost her life, and waved Tycho back to one of the chairs across from his desk as she settled behind it, "Thank you Lieutenant, please patch him through to Commander Celchu's office," she replied to the young man on the other end of the communication.

After several moments a tall blonde man appeared on the screen before Jaded, his face quite serious, "Lady Vader are you alone," he asked the question she had known he would.

Jaded glanced up at Tycho and saw the look of shock on her face as she schooled her features and Force signature to hide Tycho from the real person making that call, "Yes Captain Neeva, I am alone, please patch Lord Vader through," she replied calmly.

Nodding silently Captain Neeva stepped aside and was replaced on the screen by the imposing figure of Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, "Daughter you are well," he asked smoothly as if attempting to judge her reaction to what he would be telling her, why she had collapsed outside Tycho's office.

Taking a deep breath, she committed herself fully to her decision, "Yes father, I am well, through I just felt a great darkness, a strong disturbance in the Force," she told him, her voice firm, and hiding the fear and pain she felt.

Vader nodded, his visage hidden behind the respirator mask he wore to breathe, "Yes, the Death Star was tested and successful, though that fool Tarkin's choice may be the end of us all," he explained quietly.

Jaded swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and clamped down even further on her presence within the Force, "Exactly what target did Grand Moff Tarkin choose Father," she asked, fear gripping her heart and soul as the answer had already revealed itself to her.

Vader glanced around his area, verifying that he was indeed alone, "Alderaan daughter is no more, in his zeal to show the Rebellion how superior this weapon was, he destroyed Alderaan," he informed her, his voice carrying just a hint of sadness.

Jaded suddenly could not breathe, looking up she saw that Tycho had gone as white as a ghost, "I am glad the test was successful," she heard herself saying as she screamed inside her mind that it was not true, "I am sorry father, I have to end this communication as I hear Commander Celchu returning," she said quietly as she reached out and turned off the communit on Tycho's desk. Quickly and quietly she stood and moved around the desk to drop to the floor in front of Tycho, taking both of his hands in hers, "I am so sorry Tycho," she told him, her voice cracking under the emotional strain she suddenly felt, she had known what the Death Star was capable of, she had known yet she had done nothing, she was just as at fault as Tarkin for the deaths of millions of people. "I am so sorry my friend, I should have gone when the orders came down, I could have stopped it, I should have stopped it," she whispered, the pain of all those deaths weighing on her heart and soul.

Tycho silently stared down at Jaded, his mind shutting down even as he needed it to work, the pain at the loss of everyone and everything he loved ripping his soul apart, finally after long moments he took a deep breath and focused on a friend he had known for more than two years, his 2nd in Command for just as long and one of his closest friends, someone he trusted with his life and his secrets, "You are Darth Vader's daughter," he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes begging her to tell him it was a lie.

Jaded took a deep breath and met Tycho's gaze unflinchingly, "I am the daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, a great man who died to young and became the monster we know as Darth Vader," she calmly told him, looking him straight in the eyes, "However he did not save from death at the hands of my fellow pilots, and he sure as sith did NOT save me from the dark side, you did that, and for that I owe you my loyalty, not him," she said quietly. Taking another breath, she looked down, finally breaking eye contact with him, "I will understand if you want to remove me from you squadron at this time, I know this is something that will be impossible to accept, I also place my life in your hands," she finished quietly, sitting back on her heels waiting for his response.

Tycho sat in shock, he had heard rumors of a new superweapon, but had not leant the rumors much credence, "You knew," he said quietly, not a question but a statement – an accusation, he sat in amazement at the things Jaded had not confided in him, then, just as anger started to rise at her deception, he suddenly understood it, she could not tell people who she was, that would have gotten her killed, quicker than just being good had almost done, he had made is decision two years ago and was not about to change it, but he needed to know everything.

Jaded stood and looked out the tiny view port that Tycho had somehow managed to get in his quarters, "Yes I knew," she finally replied, having already decided she had deceived him for to long, "It was to be my next assignment, I did not want the assignment, however, Vader insisted on it, wanting his daughter near him. I had been to the site while it was under construction," she explained quietly.

Tycho watched Jaded for several moments before finally standing he approached her, placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, "I don't know what I should do or think, however, I need to know, is this Death Star capable of what Vader said," he asked, again pleading with her to tell him it was all just a lie.

Jaded met Tycho's eyes, hers brimmed with tears as she nodded, "Yes Tycho, it is, and yes they have destroyed a planet, I felt every person on that planet die," she stated shakily, "I have no reason to disbelieve what Vader said about it being Alderaan, they have supported the Rebellion from the beginning," she told him, hating the fact that she could not take away the pain he felt at all that had happened.

Tycho let his arms drop, and turned away, the life draining from him as he returned the sofa and collapsed on it, tears streaming down his cheeks, he felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him, "They are all dead," he spoke to no one and everyone at the same time as the pain tore through his heart and soul.

Jaded followed Tycho around to the sofa sat to him, taking his right hand in hers, "I'm so sorry Tycho, I wish I knew what to do or say to take away the pain," she told him quietly.

Tycho sat there quietly, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Finally, after what seemed to Jaded like an eternity, Tycho looked up at Jaded, reached out pulling the only person in the galaxy that he had left, the only friend he knew anymore, into his arms, burying his head into her deep auburn hair.

Jaded was surprised by Tycho's reaction, after a moments hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Tycho's shoulders and held him tightly, letting him cry it out until finally his shoulders stopped shaking and his breathing evened out.

Tycho finally pulled back after several minutes, taking a deep breath, he made his decision to trust her completely and put his life into her hands, "I am going over to the Rebellion, and I want to take as many of the squadron as are willing, I know who to talk to and who I can't," he told her.

Jaded considered the options before her – knowing that the wrong decision could and would cost her life – and stayed with the decision she had already made, "I am in, under one condition, no one can know who I really am, it has to be that way, or I will not be any good to you or anyone else," she told him firmly.

Tycho understood why she had to make that decision, there was no way she would be allowed within the Rebellion if they knew who she was, most likely she would be tried for her father's crimes, and spend the rest of her life in jail on some obscure Outer Rim world, "I can work with that condition," he replied, "I will come up with a plan, and we will make our move as soon as possible," he finished.

Hoth System 

The Hoth System was very quiet, nothing going on in the Unknown Regions of space. That quiet was suddenly broke by the revision to normal space of an X-Wing fighter wing pair. Captain Tycho Celchu glanced back, verifying the position of his wing mate, Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker, nodding in approval at her location, he keyed his communit, "Hoth Control, this is Captain Tycho Celchu and Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker incoming from Commenor, requesting landing clearance and vector," he informed the controller on Hoth.

"Captain Celchu, please transmit your security codes and have Lieutenant Skywalker do the same," came the reply in a light female voice.

"Copy control, transmitting," he told control, before keying his communit over to his private frequency shared with Jaded, "Jaded, they want our codes, transmit on Frequency 2 alpha," he told his partner and friend.

Jaded reached out and triggered the signal to Hoth Control, "Copy that Tycho, transmitting now," she informed him. She then keyed her communit to her astromech, "Ranger, prepare to receive our landing vector," she told the green and silver R2 unit. Ranger chittered a response, which Jaded read, "I know Ranger, but I am sure the base will be safe for you, and the rest of us," she told the droid, trying to reassure him when she was not feeling all that sure of this move herself.

Tycho smiled, as Jaded tried to reassure her astromech, his friendship with her had deepened with the trials they had been through since the destruction of Alderaan. A friendship that felt he was ready to move on to the next level, while he had been Jaded's commanding officer, there had been no way he could have pursued a relationship with her, but he felt now he was ready, he felt sure there could be so much more, something that could be great for both of them. Another hail from Hoth Control interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain Celchu, your approach vector has been sent to your astromechs, please follow them, you are cleared for landing in the North Hanger, Welcome to Hoth," she told them.

"I copy that Control, preceding on assigned vector," he responded to Hoth Control on the other end of the comm. Switching over once again to their private channel, "You heard the lady Jaded, lets take them in," he told her. Moving his snub fighter in on and settling into their entry vector, not needing to look back to see where Jaded was, knowing she would be right behind him, tucked in slightly behind and to the right tucked tightly under his port wing.

Jaded smiled, pulling on the control stick lightly, and tucking in behind Tycho and slightly to his right, "Right with you Tych," she replied, following him and landing just behind him in their assigned hanger.

There were two men awaiting their arrival in the hanger, one was of average height with wavy brown hair, a lock of it seeming to continuously fall into his eyes, the other though caught Jaded's attention as she ran through her shutdown, he was slightly taller than the dark haired man, and blonde. However, that was not what held her attention, it was his uncanny resemblance to her father. "Ranger, finish the shut down," she told her astromech. Standing to exit the fighter, she placed her helmet down on the couch, and climbed down the ladder to the deck of the hanger, noticing the darker man once again, he caught her eyes, brown meeting green, she watched, something flaring between them, until he broke eye contact when that dark lock of hair fell over his eyes, as he moved in formation with the blonde man. Shaking her head, she moved to where Tycho was standing, taking her customary position slightly behind and to the right of the tall Alderaanian. As per their custom, Jaded remained silent as Tycho introduced them both.

Tycho stood at attention, not glancing back as Jaded took her place, "Captain Tycho Celchu and Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker reporting for duty," he told the men.

Standing at attention, Jaded picked up the surprise from both men through the Force, she stared straight ahead as the blonde man moved to stand in front of her, giving her a once over.

Luke Skywalker stood in shock, as far as he knew he had been the only Skywalker, yet here was a woman that belied that, he was struck by the young woman standing before him, "Skywalker?" he stated, as if asking for clarification of what he had just heard. "Lieutenant, any relation to Anakin Skywalker," he asked her, his voice deceptively quiet.

Jaded blinked in surprised at the question, not sure exactly what to make of the query. Taking a breath in an attempt to buy herself a minute or two, she considered just how she could answer him, she absently blocked a clumsy attempt at a Force probe, as she found the words to say, "He was my father, sir," she answered softly.  
The blonde man studied her for several moments before seeming to come to a decision, "Wedge, take Captain Celchu to his billet, I would like to talk to Lieutenant Skywalker," he told the other man.

Wedge nodded, "Yes Colonel Skywalker," he responded, turning to Tycho, "Captain Celchu, I am Captain Wedge Antilles, if you will follow me, we can get you settled in," he told the taller blonde man.

Tycho looked at Jaded, concerned and puzzled by what he had just heard, as far as he knew Jaded had been an only child, and all of her family dead. He was suddenly afraid for her safety - afraid that either the Alliance had discovered who she really was or that the Imperials had managed to get one step ahead of them, and were laying a trap to catch Jaded, if not both of them. Jaded nodded to Tycho, indicating that she could handle whatever the situation was. Accepting her judgment, Tycho turned back to Wedge, "Lead the way Captain Antilles," he told Wedge as he followed the other pilot out of the hanger.

Colonel Luke Skywalker waited as Wedge and Tycho left the hanger before turning his attention back to Jaded, "At ease Lieutenant, I don't bite," he told her, waiting until she had dropped to a Parade Rest stance with her hands clasped behind her in the small of her back, before continuing. "I need to clarify some information, what type of work does your father do?"

Jaded was as perplexed as Luke was, as far as she had ever known she was an only child, and her father had also been an only child, and everyone else in her family was dead, "My father was a pilot and Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars," she told him.

Luke paused, thinking for a moment, considering what Jaded had just told him before speaking again, "You speak as if your father were dead, what happened to him?"  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before answering, Jaded considered what her next words should be, "He was killed by a Dark Jedi during the Purges," she stated.  
Watching her, Luke gauged her reaction before continuing his line of questioning, "Is Skywalker your real name," he asked her, finally cornering her on what was really bothering him.

Jaded had just spent three days in hyperspace, and was tired, she hadn't had anything other than a ration bar since they had left Commenor, and was at the end of her physical as well as her emotional endurance, and her patience snapped, "I could ask the same Colonel. I was born Lyta Skywalker to Anakin and Padme` Skywalker, they both died when I was five years old and I was raised from that point on by a handmaiden, running from world to world. Is there anything else you would like to know about me SIR!" she finished taking a step back.

Luke was taken aback by her display, "Lieutenant, I could very well bust you out for that outburst, but you are a good pilot and I need good pilots. Therefore, I am going to over look this little outburst. As for the validity of who I am, I am Colonel Luke Skywalker, and aside from commanding Rogue Squadron, of which you are now a member, it would appear from the information you have given me, that you are my sister, when as far as I knew I was an only child," he told her sharply, letting his words sink in. "Now, I will show you to where you will be bunking, I apologize, but it will be with Captain Celchu, as we are short on space, we tend to bunk wing pairs together, however we were unaware that you were a woman. We will address this situation a bit later, when we both have had a chance to digest this shocking information," he finished, turning and heading out of the hanger.

"Yes sir," she replied softly, wondering just how deep a hole she had just dug herself into with her Commanding Officer - she followed him out of the hanger.

Several Hours Later in Jaded's Quarters 

Jaded sat at the computer terminal staring blankly at the screen amazed at the information she had been reading when the door to the quarters she was sharing with Tycho opened and Tycho entered. She stood, stretched her back and shoulder, and smiling at her friend, "Tycho, where did you get off to," she asked him, moving to the couch that was crammed into the small living area.

Tycho watched with rapt attention, his blue eyes darkening as Jaded sinuously stretched before crossing the few steps across the small room, joining Jaded on the couch, "I was talking to Wedge and comparing notes; however enough about Wedge and me, tell me what happened after we left," he queried her.

Jaded smiled grimly, "Well," she paused, "from all appearances and the information I have been able to glean from Alliance computers, it would seem that Colonel Skywalker is my brother," she explained to him, still somewhat in shock over the events of the day.

Tycho looked thoughtfully at his friend for several moments before responding, "Does he know," he asked quietly, dreading her reply, fearing that the Alliance might hold her accountable for Vader's crimes.

Jaded shook her head rapidly, "I don't believe so, and I'm not about to tell him," she told Tycho sensing his unease, but before she could continue, the communit on the desk chimed, interrupting their conversation. Standing, she strode back to the desk, and keyed in the comm, "Skywalker," she said answering the comm.

Luke's disembodied voice filled the still air of the room suddenly charging it and filling her gut with ice water – sending tendrils of fear and apprehension down her spine, "Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you would join me in my quarters for dinner; I would like to discuss these recent revelations."

Jaded pursed her lips in concentration and considered for a moment, "Do you have a problem if Captain Celchu accompanies me," she asked cautiously.

"No Lieutenant, I do not have a problem with that, in fact, I was going to recommend that the Captain accompany you - I will expect you in thirty minutes."

Jaded sneaked a glance at Tycho out of the corner of her eye: Tycho slowly nodded his agreement, "Very well Colonel - we will be there," she responded.

Luke's smile could be heard in the word of his reply, "Very good - and one more thing," Luke paused as though he were thinking as to how he wanted to phrase his next words, "When we aren't on duty, please call me Luke, Lyta."

At the sound of someone – anyone – calling her by her given name, a light blush colored her cheeks especially considering that Luke was a superior officer, Jaded nodded, relief flooding her system, "Thank you Comman-- Uh… Luke, most people call me Jaded though," she explained to him.

"Very well…L-- Jaded, I will see you and Captain Celchu in half an hour," Luke concluded as he signed off leaving silence filling the air.

Jaded stared at the silent communications device - slowly turning she looked at Tycho, "Well, I guess we should get ready," she stated, confusion coloring her tone as she wondered what Luke wanted to see them about.

Tycho nodded thoughtfully, "Yes - starting with just what and how much we are going to tell him." Tycho paused before slowly continuing with his train of thought, considering his next words carefully, "Is there any chance," he began, "that either Luke or Wedge could be spies or that they suspect something," Tycho asked her.

Jaded slowly shook her head sending her red-gold braid swinging, "I don't believe so," she said in a measured tone, "While you were gone, I sliced the Alliance mainframe here, from what I found, Luke's story checks out - better than mine in fact - he was raised by Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, Owen Lars was my father's stepbrother, and I know my mother trusted him. Therefore, I am certain, he is who he says he is. As for Wedge, well, you have spent more time with him than I have," she said firmly, her mind far away from the cold wastes of Hoth. "I am not going to tell him anything he can't find out for himself in the traditional manner, and won't acknowledge anything if he does know – or suspect."

Dinner with Colonel Skywalker and Captain Antilles 

Jaded and Tycho stood anxiously outside the entry door to Luke Skywalker's quarters, both were dressed similarly in heavy black pants, black sweaters, and jackets. Taking a deep breath, Jaded reached out and tentatively touched the chime announcing their presence; after a few moments the door slid open to reveal Captain Antilles, dressed in heavy khaki pants, light colored sweater and a worn nerf leather jacket - Jaded's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the handsome young man. 

Wedge stopped mid-thought at the sight of the auburn haired woman standing before him, the black of her clothing in stark contrast to her pale complexion. Just as quickly, as the feelings of attraction began to form, he quashed them down, this woman, as lovely as she was, was his subordinate, and his Commanding Officer's sister, and therefore was completely off limits to him. Taking a deep breath he smiled slightly and stepped back, indicating they should enter, "Please come in Tycho, Lyta. Luke will be along shortly, he had to get one of his droids out of the hair of one of our freighter pilots," he told them, motioning them to the small table and chairs in the galley area of the rooms.

Sensing Wedge's attraction and sudden withdrawal, Jaded clamped down on her own emotions, "Thank you Captain," she told him, following Wedge into the room, "It's Jaded, by the way."

Curiously, Tycho watched the exchange trying to figure out what he had just witnessed as he followed Wedge and Jaded into Luke's quarters.

Self-consciously, Wedge escorted Jaded to the table in the small eating area off to one side the living space which he had motioned to earlier; smiling, he pulled a chair out for her, "Please, then call me Wedge, Jaded." Tycho trailed Wedge and Jaded at a close distance, keeping a watchful eye out for anything that may threaten Jaded – including the dark haired pilot.

Jaded nodded shyly taking the offered seat, "Thank you Wedge," she said, blushing lightly at the treatment she was receiving from the handsome pilot.

Tycho quickly and smoothly moved to the seat on Jaded's right, giving Wedge a tight smile - they had hit it off earlier that day, but now Tycho was feeling something he had not felt in a long time, jealousy. "Thank you Wedge," he said quietly, trying to hide the twinge of jealousy he felt at the attention Wedge was paying Jaded.

Jaded sensed something coming from Tycho, but could not read him well, she glanced over at him questioningly - Tycho shook his head slightly, indicating nothing was wrong.

Wedge watched the two pilots, wondering about their exact relationship - he felt that Tycho was too professional to have gotten involved with Jaded, while he had been her commanding officer. However, when he met Tycho's eyes, he sensed hostility from the pilot.

Tension was beginning to form in the room that was broken by the entry of Luke Skywalker accompanied by an oddly familiar gold toned protocol droid, and blue and silver astromech, Jaded turned quickly, hiding her shock at the sight of C-3PO.

Luke nodded to Wedge as the Corellian took the seat to Jaded's left, leaving the seat across from Jaded for Luke, "Jaded, Tycho, I am glad you could make it - I see you have both now met Wedge, the Rogues Second and one of my best friends," he said them as he took the vacant chair. He introduced the two droids that had come in with him, "This is C-3PO and R2-D2, my droids," 

C-3PO walked up to the table, his servomotors whirring, "Hello, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations and at your service, madam, sir," he told the new pilots.

Flushing lightly, Jaded responded to the droid, "Thank you C-3PO." Turning back to Luke, "I want to thank you for this, but I just don't understand how this happened. I mean…" she stopped, not sure with how to proceed with the discussion.

Luke nodded, "I understand, I am a bit confused myself - so let me start by telling you about myself and what I know, then we can attempt to figure it out from there," he told her. Taking a deep breath, he began, "I am twenty three years old, and am the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. No one has ever told me who my mother was, and until three years ago, I thought my father was a navigator on a spice freighter, and that he had died when the ship was attacked during the Clone Wars. However, three years ago, I met a Jedi Knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he told me that my father had been a Jedi Knight and pilot during the Clone Wars, and was killed by Obi-Wan's apprentice Darth Vader during the purges. I was told nothing about having a sister, and was raised by Owen and Beru Lars, whom I called my Uncle and Aunt," he told the story to those seated there, parts of which Wedge had not heard before.

Jaded listened to Luke's story, her heart wrenching at hearing news concerning the deaths of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru - she remembered Owen as a hard but kind man and Beru as a tender and gentle woman. She remained lost in thought for several minutes, before taking a deep breath and burying her memories once more, "You probably weren't told about our mother, because their marriage was not sanctioned. At the time the Jedi Council felt that attachments, to family, spouses, etc., were a distraction to Jedi," she explained. "I was born during the Clone Wars, both Anakin and Padme` were fighting on the side of the Republic against the Separatists – Anakin as a Jedi and Padme` as a senator. I spent the first five years of my life in the care of handmaidens, they were on Naboo for my fifth birthday, and I never saw them again after that day. Sabe` took me and we ran from planet to planet hiding until we returned Coruscant when I was fifteen. I had inherited my father's love to fly, so I joined the Imperial Navy, against the wishes of Sabe`, and here I am now," she finished quietly, choosing to not go over her time as an Imp, which were very dark to her.

Luke considered Jaded's words, chewing on them for several seconds, "I got most of that from your records, as well as some very dark things, though most of it was very difficult to find." Luke stopped, looked to his Second in command and continued, "I also noted that the Imperial Navy lists you as MIA and presumed dead."

Jaded and Tycho both chuckled and exchanged knowing looks, "Yes, you should be aware that I am somewhat of an accomplished slicer, and altered mine, Tych's, and the rest of the squadrons' records so they wouldn't be looking for us - we escaped with several of their most advanced ships. We could not afford to have them looking for us, now could we," she told them with a wry smile.

Tycho looked at Luke, "Listen Colonel Skywalker, I know this is hard to swallow, but Jaded is how she claims to be - you however, I have doubts about…" he stopped feeling Jaded's light touch on his arm.

"It's ok Tych, I can handle this," Jaded told him quietly. "Luke, this is just as hard for me to accept as it is for you; I don't understand how, or why, but for whatever reason, neither of us were told about the existence of the other - I believe to keep us safe from the Empire," she said, letting her words sink in. "I, however, was able to extract a bit more information on you from the Alliance computer, and what tells me this is not a hoax is your guardians - Owen and Beru Lars - Owen was Anakin's step-brother," she finished softly.

Luke looked at Jaded for a moment, before glancing at the only person who had not spoken up during the discussion, "Wedge, what do you think of all of this," he asked the dark haired man sitting next to him.

Wedge slowly turned his gaze to Luke then let it fall on Tycho and Jaded choosing his words carefully, "This is all interesting and amazing - from what I've seen thus far, I see no reason to not believe Jaded, however this could be a trap set by the Imps to catch either of you. I have to say that the two of you have only two choices, trust or not, but my gut tells me to trust," he stated lightly, his dark brown eyes never leaving Jaded's deep green ones.

Luke looked thoughtful, considering everything that had been reveled, trying to make a decision on which path he should take - finally he nodded, "Wedge is right, I am going to trust my new found sister," he told them, "Now it is time to eat." He smiled, indicating the food sitting on the counter in the galley set there by C-3PO.

Hoth System – Several Days After Arrival 

Jaded and Tycho had just finished their evening meal, and were sitting in the pilot's lounge with several other members of Rogue Squadron discussing some of the tactics they used when fighting against Imperial fighters, when Han Solo came rushing into the room. "Any of you seen Colonel Skywalker," he asked, the look of concern dark in his eyes. 

Jaded glanced up from her discussion at hand, worry filling her at the question, concern coloring her tone, "No Captain, last we heard he was on patrol," she told Solo.

Solo nodded grimly, turning he left the lounge at a brisk pace, and moved in the direction of the hanger near the South entrance to see if Luke had checked in through that entrance.

Jaded was suddenly filled with concerned for Luke, standing quickly, she rapidly moved to followed Han from the lounge and was followed closely by both Tycho and Wedge; Jaded saw the Corellian smuggler take a turn at the end of the corridor and quickened her pace to catch up to him before he could get to far ahead of her.

Solo made his way directly to the deck officer, "Has Colonel Skywalker reported in yet," he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

The deck officer swallowed - seeing Jaded and the other two Rogues approach, "No sir, however, it is possible he could have forgotten to check in…" he started.

Solo cut the deck officer off sharply, "Not likely," he snarled, turning as he saw the three Rogues approaching briskly. "I'll take quadrant 37," he snapped shortly at the deck officer as he hurriedly moved toward the pens that housed the tauntuans, hearing the Rogues calling out their quadrants as they moved to the ready room to get their gear.

"I'll take quadrant 42," Jaded told the deck officer as she made her way past him to the Rogue's ready room to get her cold weather gear, not waiting for Tycho and Wedge to follow her.

"I'll take 41," Tycho informed the deck officer, as he moved to follow Jaded to the ready room, not willing to let her go out in Hoth's brutal evening alone.

As Wedge watched Jaded and Tycho move to the ready room, he walked up to the deck officer, "Make sure those speeders are ready by morning, we are going to need them," he told the young lieutenant, "I'll be in quadrant 43," he finished and turned, following Tycho and Jaded to the ready room.

The Search for Colonel Skywalker 

Jaded moved methodically through her assigned quadrant, gridding the search area, to make sure she hit every sector. She reached out with all of her senses, both physical and through the Force, trying to locate Luke, so she could get him back to base. She had reached out to the very edge of her Force sense, when she felt it, not the bright light that was her brother, but the dark, simmering hatred that could only be their father. Jaded quickly pulled back into herself, not touching that cold darkness, hoping that he had not felt her, it was then that she finally heard the insistent beeping of her comm, "Skywalker," she said, as she activated the small unit at her neck. 

"Jaded," came the quiet question in the elegant tones of Tycho, "Have you anything to report," he asked her, his tone betraying the worry he felt for both Colonel Skywalker and for his friend.

She looked around realizing that she had apparently covered more ground than she had expected, "No, nothing," she said quietly, dismayed that one just found could be lost.

Tycho sighed exhaustedly at her report, "All right, it is time to head back, Wedge and I haven't found anything either, and we will meet you in the hanger," he told her, his voice quiet but firm.

"I am sorry Tycho, but I can't do that," she said, her voice tight, "Not until I know that Luke is alright," she told Tycho, her voice carrying her defiance over the comm.

"Jaded, this is Wedge, do not make me order you back," came the firm tone of the Rogue's second in command, Captain Wedge Antilles. "If anyone can survive out here it is Luke, and you have to trust the Force in this, he will be alright," he told her softy, his voice echoing his concern not just for his best friend lost in the vast waste of Hoth, but for her as well.

"Jaded, please, just go back to the base, there isn't anything we can do out here, except to possibly die," he told her, his tone firm, "Luke is well equipped to handle this situation, so please let's go back."

Jaded sighed, her heart was heavy, but she knew that Tycho and Wedge were right, and she could do nothing more out here – it was time for them all to return to base, before they suffered the same fate that had taken Luke. Finally, as she made her decision the pain of loss threatened to overwhelm her - she turned her tauntaun back, and headed in the direction of the base. "I am inbound, Captains," Jaded finally told Tycho and Wedge softly, her voice shaking as she spoke into the comm, as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. It was then that Jaded reached out once more to the Force, heedless of the danger she was putting herself, Luke, and the others in, more to the Force, as she tried to find the bright light within the Force that was her brother, but wherever he was, she could not sense him - either he was too far away, or she was not strong enough. Burying the pain she felt at the loss of someone she had just recently known, she pushed her tauntaun as hard as she dared, and trotted through the hanger doors several minutes before they were scheduled to close. Jaded dismounted and led the tauntaun to the handlers, giving the creature an affectionate pat before turning and walking over to the deck officer, where she gave her report. Finally, exhausted both physically and emotionally, she turned and made her way over to the Rogue's ready room. Glancing up, she saw Tycho waiting for her at the door, his expression one of concern. 

Tycho gazed in appreciation at the grace in Jaded's movements as she approached him and entered the ready room. Making sure everyone was cleared out of the area - he followed her in - looking around to make sure there was no one else in the ready room, all the while keeping a polite distance from her as she changed from her cold weather gear into her day uniform. Finally, when he saw that she had finished, he approached the bench she was sitting on quietly, sliding an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her against his side. "Jaded, I know he will make it," he started, not really knowing what else to say to a woman who had been a rock at the worst time in his life.

Jaded allowed Tycho to pull her against his strong frame - fighting to relax in his strong arms finally feeling safe in what seemed like the first time in her life. As the hanger doors slammed down - sealing the base against Hoth's frigid night - Jaded jumped visibly, as it had also sealed the fate of her brother. She turned her face to Tycho, the pain, and fear evident in her jade green eyes. "I know Tych I know, but I just can't lose him, I just found him," she told him, her voice shaking as the emotions buried her entire life, finally broke through her resolve - not just the pain of possibly losing Luke, but also the pain of tortures that no one would ever know. Jaded turned her face and buried it against Tycho's shoulder, where the tears of a lifetime fell in great soul racking sobs. She cried for her childhood lost in darkness, for a family lost to the darkness, for the pain inflicted on her by others with whom she had just sought equality, she cried mostly for the brother she had never known, and now she feared had lost.

Tycho was shocked by Jaded's reaction - she had been his rock when his world had been destroyed – he had never known her to be weak, even in the path of the worst torture, to see her this distraught wrenched at his heart. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Tycho gave into the need to protect this woman pulling her close to him letting her cry, knowing somehow that she was crying for more than just the fear she had lost her brother, but for injuries, both physical and emotional that no one knew. Everything that had happened her, had shaped her, and had tried her –heart and soul – all the darkness of her life had finally cumulated into these tears. She was no longer the excellent pilot Tycho had known for 6 years, no longer the daughter of a Sith Lord, she was just Jaded, a frail, quiet human woman who had been denied love her entire life. After several minutes, her sobs subsided, and her breathing evened out. Reaching down with a gentle touch, Tycho cradled her chin in his long fingers tilting her face up to his looking deeply into her eyes. He used his thumb to brush her tears away, lightly caressing her cheek before slowly bending his head to hers and lightly brushing his lips across hers.

Jaded was shocked at the touch of Tycho's lips against hers, almost as shocked as she was at her intense reaction to the feather light touch. She was swept away by the intensity of the feelings she had for this man – feelings much deeper than she had admitted to anyone, even to herself. Jaded instinctually moved closer to Tycho, wanting to deepen his kiss, wanting to feel his male body pressed against hers, her hands slid up Tycho's shoulders to his neck, fingers curling into the short blonde hair.

Tycho had reacted before thinking when he kissed Jaded, he sighed against her soft lips as she responded to the light touch - he deepened the kiss, pulling her tighter to him, needing to feel her body against his, as much as she needed to feel his, as his tongue caressed her lips seeking entrance. They were pulled out of their embrace by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Jaded jumped, attempting to pull away from Tycho, but he held her close to him, as they turned to see Wedge standing in the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but I just wanted to see how Jaded was doing," he said, his face turning a deep crimson.

Tycho stood, pulling Jaded with him, "She is as well as can be expected, Wedge, now if you will excuse us…" he said, moving with Jaded tucked in under his arm towards the door.

Wedge made no move to get out of Tycho's way, he had no clue as to what was going on between the two new Rogue pilots, but he had every intention of finding out. Ignoring Tycho completely, his brown eyes met Jaded's green, "Jaded, are you alright," he asked her softly, as if nothing Tycho had said mattered to him.

Jaded stopped, pulling slightly away from Tycho and met Wedge's gaze, "I am fine Wedge, just tired," she told him. Her knees were threatening to collapse from beneath her causing her to lean heavily on Tycho, "Tych, can you assist me to my quarters," she asked quietly as they moved around the dark haired Corellian pilot, and out of the ready room.

As Wedge stepped aside to let Jaded and Tycho to pass, he felt something in his gut wrench at the mere thought of the two of them together, something he had not felt in a long time, if ever, something he had no name for. "Tycho, can I assist you," he asked hesitantly, not knowing why, as it was apparent that Jaded had accepted Tycho's advances.

The tension between the two male pilots was palpable, causing Jaded to stop short and pull away from Tycho, as she called on her remaining reserves to remain upright as she turned to face Wedge. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she told him shortly, "So why don't you and Tycho go about whatever duties need your attention and leave me to get some rest," she finished, her firm voice hiding the physical and emotional exhaustion she felt. Jaded turned back in the direction she and Tycho had been heading, but only got a couple of steps before her legs went out from under her, causing her to collapse on the cold ice floor of the corridor.

Tycho was about to argue the fact that Jaded was not keeping him from any duties, when she suddenly started to collapse to the floor. Moving quickly, as well as being the closest, he managed to reach her before she could hit the floor, picking her up in his arms, he moved down the corridor in the direction of Jaded's quarters.

Wedge watched as everything unfolded before him, "Tycho, we need to get her to the medical center," he told the tall Alderaanian.

Tycho shook his head, "No, she just needs rest, she exhausted herself on the search for Colonel Skywalker, as well as her own patrols, then the emotional exhaustion that stemmed from Colonel Skywalker's disappearance, she just needs rest," he informed the dark haired Corellian pilot.

Wedge watched in dismay as Tycho ignored his suggestion, and carried Jaded down the corridor to her quarters, the Alderaanian seemed to be heedless of the fact that the young auburn haired woman obviously needed medical treatment. Even though he did not know what their relationship was, it suddenly occurred to him that it really was not any of his business what their relationship was. Wedge was still puzzled by his feelings as he turned and made his way to talk to the deck officer, and the mechanics about those snow speeders. They would need those in the morning if they were to have a chance at finding Colonel Skywalker.

Jaded's Quarters 

Jaded came around almost immediately, her head pillowed against Tycho's shoulder as he moved with her down the corridor to her quarters, "What happened," she asked quietly, not fighting the strong arms that held her.

Tycho glanced down at Jaded, stopping to look deeply into her eyes, crystal blue meeting jade green, in what for some would have been a battle of wills, but Jaded stayed where she was, laying her head against his shoulder. "You collapsed," he explained softly, worry for her masking his handsome features. Tycho moved forward again, approaching the door to Jaded's quarters, turning slightly he entered the code for the lock, and strode into the common room they shared, making his way over to his bed, and laying her down on the cushions before sitting on next to her on the edge of the bed. Tycho studied her features for several moments before reaching out and lightly brushing a stray hair from her face. "You scared me love, I thought something horrible had happened again," he told her, his voice shaking at his fear for her.

Jaded smiled softly, her fingers lightly tracing Tycho's cheek, "I am sorry Tych, it was all just too much for me - with Luke missing and then everything else…" she broke off, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

Tycho reached out and pulled Jaded into his arms, his fingers tangling through her hair as he pulled her lips to his once again, picking up where he left off when they were interrupted. His tongue lightly caressing her lips seeking entrance to the soft depths of her mouth as his hands moved with a mind of their own, lightly caressing her back, sliding under the sweater she wore to caress the skin there.

Jaded was surprised with the intensity of her feelings, her lips parted to allow the kiss to deepen, as a wave of pleasure washed over her with every touch of Tycho's hands as they found their way under her sweater and flesh touched flesh. Jaded arched her back, pressing herself closer to Tycho, wanting – needing - to feel more of him.

Tycho groaned softly into Jaded's mouth as he felt her press herself against him, he slipped his hands from her back around her sides, lightly caressing the skin and finally moved them between the two of them - sliding up, moving the sweater up to remove that barrier from between them. His hands lingered over the lace bra Jaded was wearing, caressing her breasts through the thin material.

Jaded was lost in Tycho's touch, her breath coming in short gasps as the flames of her desire for this man licked through her body, as his hands began caressing her breasts through the light material of her lace under tunic. Suddenly Jaded was filled with terror, as memories she had suppressed for six years rushed to the surface and broke through, memories of horrors that no human should ever be subjected to. Screaming, Jaded pulled away from Tycho, moving back to the corner of the bed in an attempt to get as far away from him as she could. "Stay away…" she cried, her voice plaintive, "Please don't…" she begged, as if seeing someone other than Tycho there.

Tycho was shocked and terrified at the absolute panic he saw on Jaded's face - the sheer terror in her jade green eyes: he moved slowly, cautiously, so as not to frighten her more, and sat beside her as she relived whatever terror she had lived through to do this to her. Gently, he reached out and took her hand slowly pulling her unresponsive body back into his arms cradling her head against his shoulder. Not knowing what terror she was reliving, just holding her close to him, letting her feel his warmth, opening up his heart to her and letting her feel the love he felt for her. "Jaded…" he spoke softly, "It's me Jaded, Tych," he told her gently, holding her tightly against whatever demons with which she was currently doing battle.

Jaded realized in that instant that she was no longer on the Razor, that she was with Tycho, not in that ready room where her life had been nearly destroyed six years earlier. She realized that she was being held in Tycho's strong embrace, not by ropes set in place to hold her while the men there raped her, "I am sorry Tych, so sorry. I had thought that part of my life was behind me, over," she said quietly, her voice muffled by the material of Tycho's sweater, as she buried her face against Tycho's chest.

"Jaded, what is it, what is wrong, what happened to you that caused this," he asked, is voice tight as he tried to keep it veiled against the fury of what he feared had happened to her.

Taking a shaky breath, Jaded pulled slightly away from Tycho, leaving his arms to rest lightly around her, and laid just her forehead against his chest. "The day you found me on the Razor…" she stopped, taking a breath and began again, "The day you got me out…" she tried again. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she suddenly pulled completely away from Tycho and stood, walking over to her desk, where she reached into the bottom drawer and pulled a bottle of very old - and specially aged Whyren's Special Reserve. She poured a liberal amount into a glass, turning she offered it to Tycho before pouring one of her own and downing it in one swallow. She knew she was just stalling, but she needed time to get the words in her head straight, to determine what and how much to tell Tycho of what happened that fateful day six years before.

Tycho took the glass of Whyren's from her hand and sat it on the table before moving to actually take her hand. He sat down on the edge of the desk and pulled her back to him. "You can tell me anything Jaded, I know who and what you are," he told her softly as he pulled her back against his chest, taking in the clean scent of her hair, "There is nothing you could tell me that would make me care one wit less for you than I do, no matter what it is," he murmured softly, lightly kissing her on top of her head.

Jaded took a breath, and picking up the glass Tycho had set down downed the amber liquid, ignoring the burning sensation as it slid down her throat. She let Tycho coddle her for a moment before pulling away from him, relishing the feel of a man so close to her, something she had never been allowed until now. "Don't bet on that Tych, you don't know what has happened," she told him, her eyes dark with grief as the memory of that day came flooding back to her. "I had just returned from patrol, a patrol that had been meant to keep me away from other squadron and ship commanders - so no one would know that the Razor's ace pilot was a woman. Apparently, during the meeting they had planned to take care of the upstart within their midst and teach me a much needed lesson," she began, her voice quiet as the memories started rolling out.  
Five years earlier – Victory Class Star Destroyer Razor

Jaded made her way from the hanger to the ready room, tired and angry that she had been sent on that Sith cursed patrol, she had been hoping to meet some of the other squadron and ship commanders during this meeting, in hopes of getting out of this Sith forsaken place. Had she not been so caught up in her anger and disappointment over missing the other commanders, she might have picked up on the fourteen men who were coming down the corridor to the ready room, with every intention of teaching the upstart female pilot a lesson for her audacity at flying better than any of them. Jaded turned around as the door to the ready room slid shut, and thinking it was the next squadron going out, she turned back to putting away her gear, when suddenly she was slammed against the bulkhead, her head ringing from the impact. She pulled the Force in around her, and prepared for the beating she knew would come. What she got was far worse than anything she had ever imagined was.

"Well well well Skywalker, it is time to teach you a lesson on how a woman should behave in the Imperial Navy," the man holding her hissed as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back away from the bulkhead, twisting her arm painfully behind her. It was then that she knew that all fourteen of them had the same intention - she could feel the anger and hatred in all of them. She started to fight, pulling against her attackers kicking out at anyone who approached her – but there were too many of them. They grabbed her legs first, then her arms, pulling her over to where two of the benches were close together. They had come prepared for her, she could see what they were planning in their minds, and she fought harder her only intention to get away to the door that led to the hanger. They threw her down on one of the benches – knocking the breath out of her, four of them held her down as the others pulled ropes from the utility pockets within their uniforms. They tied Jaded's hands to the one bench, over her head, pulled her legs apart, spread eagle, and tied them each to individual benches. 

Refusing to allow the tears from behind her eyes, Jaded got up, pulled the tattered and torn flight suit on, wincing at screams her muscles were giving with each movement and moved over to the corner of the ready room, and sat there, trying to pull herself together enough to head to her quarters, shower, and change. She did not hear the door open, nor did she hear the young man speak to her - she just saw a hand before her eyes, offering her a chance.  
Hoth

Tycho continued to sit on the edge of the desk, Jaded's words filling him with anger and hatred that he had not even felt when Alderaan had been destroyed, an anger and hatred for people who could do such a thing to someone so beautiful and talented as Jaded was. How could a fighter pilot stoop to participate in a gang rape of a woman just because she was his equal or better in the cockpit? The mere thought of something like that happening to Jaded nearly sent Tycho into a blind rage. Knowing that he could not punish the people who hurt Jaded, Tycho reached out blindly and pulled Jaded back into his arms, holding her close to him, yet with enough slack that she could pull away if she felt threatened. "Jaded, I don't know what to say," he whispered against her hair, words failing him just when he thought she needed them.

Jaded shuddered, reliving that day for the hundredth time in the years since it happened, but also knowing that this time the wounds were finally beginning to heal, and that the pain would now begin to fade away, finally leaving her soul with just a scar. She turned around in Tycho's arms, laying her head against his shoulder, and reveling in the feel of him near her, something she had never been able to do before this. "It is in the past Tycho," she told him as she sensed his anger. "I will understand if you don't want to be near me," she spoke softly, afraid that Tycho would blame her and leave, wanting nothing more to do with her – afraid that she would lose the only thing in her life that she truly wanted.

Tycho was startled by her words, he moved his hands up Jaded's arms to her shoulders, finally cupping her face in his hands, he gently forced her face up to his, almost drowning in the jade green pools that were her eyes. "Jaded," he began, taking a deep breath to get himself under more control, "you had nothing to do with what they did to you. They are the ones that were wrong love, not you," he told her softly, emphasizing his words with a light kiss on her cheeks and eyelids. He returned his clear crystal blue eyes to her jade green ones, "I love you Jaded, and now I love you even more than I ever thought possible," he stated firmly, finally admitting his feelings to her and to himself. Taking a deep breath, "If you will let me have the honor, I would like to show you what your first time should have been like," he whispered, his voice barely audible to even Jaded just inches from him, not even daring to hope that she would be able to put that horror behind her this quickly.

Jaded looked deeply into Tycho's crystal blue eyes, wanting to lose herself within their depths, as she searched his words for lies, only to find the truth in what he said to her. Jaded had always known that she was in love with Tycho, she had just always known that he was off limits to her – first it had been his fiancé, then he was grieving her death and was Jaded's commanding officer – however, now that was all in the past. Reaching up, Jaded traced the line of Tycho's jaw before leaning in and lightly brushing her lips across his, "I would like that Tycho," she said huskily, "I think I would like that very much," she told him quietly, closer to his body, feeling the firm muscle beneath her hands.

Tycho could not believe his ears, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, feeling the very feminine curves of her body pressed against his. He deepened the kiss slowly, taking his time, to explore her lips and mouth with his tongue, teasing lightly across Jaded's lips parted, allowing it to plunge into her sweet depths, dueling with her tongue.

Tycho and Jaded kissed for several moments, their tongues twining, caressing, dueling, until after long moments Tycho finally broke the kiss, moving so that he could look into Jaded's eyes, beautiful eyes darkened to a deep emerald by desire. "Are you sure Jaded," he asked her softly, wanting to make sure, she was ready to move on with their relationship. He smiled when she nodded gently, "If you feel you need or just want to stop, tell me and I will. There isn't a point in which I will not or cannot stop myself," he assured her, his blue eyes carrying the truth of what he said, darkened almost sapphire with desire for the beautiful woman in his arms.

Jaded smiled, softly, sinuously, "I am sure Tycho, this is what I want," she told him, as she took his hand from her shoulder and moved it to cup her breast as she pressed against him showing him that she really wanted him.

Tycho growled low in his throat as the mere feel of her under his hands caused the desire for this woman to leap from a burning ember into raging flames. He roughly pulled Jaded tight against him before forcing himself to slow down and be gentle with her, easing her past the terror of those past violations. He pulled his hand away from her breast, and slid it up her neck to her face, memorizing every detail of this wonderful, beautiful woman. His fingers tracing along the line of her face and neck before finally sliding back into that gorgeous mane of auburn hair, as he pulled her face to his, and his lips once again taking possession of hers.

Jaded's fingers slowly drifted down over Tycho's shoulders and down his arms, until she came to the hem of the sweater he was wearing, slowly she slipped her hands under his sweater and lightly caressed the skin on his sides as her hands traveled around to his back, and she traced the muscles just beneath the skin. "Tycho…" she whispered against his lips, his name a statement and a plea.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Tycho looked down into the endless emerald pools that were Jaded's eyes and saw only his desire reflected there. Moving swiftly - before either of then could start thinking again – Tycho bent over, his hands sliding under her knees, he picked Jaded up and moved through the door separating her sleeping area from the common area and his sleeping area. He moved carefully around the clutter in the room, to the side of Jaded's bed away from the wall, where he gently laid her down on the soft surface. 

Fleet Rendezvous 

Space – a vast expanse of dark night, highlighted by a few twinkling stars, peaceful and silent - encompasses everything in its absolute cold, and vacuum. Silence that was broken by two small ships as that flew slowly through this small corner of the galaxy, an area that appeared devoid of all other space traffic. The ships - Alliance X-Wing snub fighters, were flying in the close formation of an experienced wing pair, side by side, but slightly forward and behind each other, at just over 2 meters apart, they looked as if they were one.

Captain Tycho Celchu, the senior officer of the pair, glanced down as his sensor equipment sounded an alert for incoming traffic. "Jaded, I am showing inbound," he spoke quietly into the communit, the only person to hear him, his wing mate, Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker or Jaded.

Jaded was monitoring the same sensor readings as Tycho, "I've got it Tych, I show a Corellian light freighter, YT-1300 class. Matches the profile for the Millennium Falcon," she told him before keying over to an Alliance frequency. "Unidentified inbound freighter, this is Alliance patrol, you are entering restricted space, please submit clearance codes to proceed," she calmly informed the pilot.

"Alliance patrol – this is Millennium Falcon – clearance code is transmitting now," came the reply from the freighter. "Alliance patrol, we will need an escort and expedite to the medical frigate as we have wounded on board" came further information from a voice Jaded did not recognize.

Jaded clicked over to a different Alliance channel, used for military, "Control, Rogue five, I have an inbound freighter profile and clearance for the Millennium Falcon. They are requesting escort and reporting injuries, request confirmation of code," she reported over the comm to the duty officer on Home One.

"Rogue five - code is confirmed, escort Millennium Falcon in to the Medical frigate then return to your assigned patrol, control out."

"Copy Control, Rogue five out," she responded before clicking back to the squadron frequency, "Tych, did you catch that," she asked, a touch of worry starting to nag at the back of her mind.

"I got it Jaded, lets get the Falcon to the medical frigate, so we can get back out here and finish our patrol," he told her quietly, "Rogue One did you receive?"

Captain Wedge Antilles, 2nd in command of Rogue Squadron and acting Commanding Officer, clicked the comm in his X-Wing over, "I copy Rogue two, Rogue three and I will cover your patrol area until you finish babysitting the Falcon," the young Corellian pilot jabbed at Tycho.

"I copy that Rogue one - Rogue two out," he replied to Wedge, he smiled at Wedge's the friendly jibe, Tycho, however, refused to rise to the bait. Tycho flipped a switch on his communit, switching him back to the private channel he shared with his wing, "Jaded, we are cleared for escort, inform the Falcon," Tycho informed her, his voice quiet, yet cheerful.

Jaded chuckled, "So it would seem Tych, so it would seem," she replied, her laughter hiding the sudden sense of worry she felt. Switching back to the Alliance channel, she contacted the Falcon, "Millennium Falcon, we will escort you in, you are cleared for landing on the medical frigate. Take up vector 2758 alpha," she informed the other ship, maneuvering her fighter to take up an escort position on the port side of the Falcon, Tycho maneuvering into a mirrored position on the starboard.

"Copy Alliance patrol," came the reply as the Falcon turned and headed in the direction of the medical frigate, flanked by two of the Alliance's best pilots.

Home One 

Six of the Incom T-65c A2 X-Wings assigned to Rogue Squadron glided into the main hanger of the Mon Calamari MC80B Cruiser Home One under repulsor power only, their main engines shut down after they had passed through the Magnetic Containment field. Each pilot bringing his ship to rest next to that of his wing mate, settling into the correct formation for launch when the time came. Their pilots were the best the Alliance had to offer the Alliance's elite.

Jaded was running through her shutdown checklist when she looked down to see Tycho waiting on the hanger deck for her to complete her shutdown, she smiled down at him before turning her attention back to Ranger, her astromech, and the information before her. "All right Ranger, put in a request for maintenance to take a look at that stabilizer," she told the little green and white droid, trusting him to take care of her ship for her. Standing, she stretched in an attempt to get the kinks out of her back and shoulders after a six-hour patrol. Jaded set her flight helmet on the pilot's couch before climbing out of the cockpit, and stiffly working her way down the ladder to the hanger deck.

Tycho stood near Jaded's fighter patiently waiting for her to finish her shutdown, smiling appreciatively as she stood and stretched sinuously. He sighed silently as he watched her, thinking to himself - You have no clue what you are doing to me right now, do you, as he clamped down on the emotions she always seem to be able to arouse in him. Feeling himself starting to harden at that thought, Tycho chuckled softly, emotion is not the only thing she is arousing, he thought as he watched her climb down the ladder grinning at him, she jumped down about 2/3 of the way down and landing lightly beside him. "So what took you so long," he asked her quietly, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Jaded smiled warmly, as she looked up slightly to meet Tycho's clear blue eyes, "I was having a problem with the lower port stabilizer, so I had Ranger send up a maintenance request to get it fixed," she told him as they began strolling in the direction of the quarters, Tycho as acting second in command of the Rogues, currently shared with their Commanding Officer, Major Wedge Antilles. Though their relationship was no secret among the Rogues - they both had decided that it would be better if it remained discreet, so they walked companionably, without actually touching. Therefore, they had had separate quarters since reporting to Home One, where Jaded shared with Sh'Lara Katal, one of the new Rogue pilots.

Tycho approached the door to his quarters and keyed the entry code – stepping back as the door slid open, he indicated that Jaded should precede him into the room. He followed her in - only a step behind, fighting a sudden – overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around this wonderful woman and protect her – with his life if he had too, even though she was in no danger on Home One. "Jaded…" he whispered softly, his voice so low that it was barely audible in the confines of the small room.

Jaded didn't so much as hear Tycho speak her name, as she sensed it, Turning around, she found herself wrapped in his warm embrace, sighing, she relaxed in his arms, letting his warmth flow over her, and sooth her.

They were interrupted by the soft chime of the comlink – cursing softly, Tycho walked over to the communit on the desk and flicked a switch, "Celchu," he responded, his voice calm despite the fact that he was quite perturbed at whoever had disturbed them.

"Captain Celchu, I am looking for Lieutenant Skywalker," came the quiet voice of their commanding officer, and Jaded's brother – Colonel Luke Skywalker. "Do you happen to know where I would be able to find her," he asked his voice that of their commanding officer – not that of her baby brother.

Jaded walked over to Tycho's desk and into the view of the monitor, "I am with Captain Celchu, Colonel," she stated quietly, not sure of what her danger sense was trying to tell her.

Luke noticed Jaded now on the monitor, "Lieutenant, I need to speak with you in my quarters – now," he told her, his voice not carrying any room for argument.

Jaded started at the tone in Luke's voice, barely stopping herself before saying something that she would regret, "Yes sir, I will be there in five minutes," she responded firmly.

Luke looked thoughtful, "Five minutes then Lieutenant, and I need not warn you not to be late," he replied, his tone still bordering on hostility as he reached out and flicked his communit off.

Jaded brushed a light kiss against Tycho's cheek as she ran out of the door – not knowing why she had been summoned as she set off down the corridor at a brisk walk in the direction of Luke's quarters. She turned a final corner and approached the door with a full thirty seconds to spare. She reached out and touched a chime that would announce her presence to the occupants, "Lieutenant Lyta Skywalker reporting as ordered, sir," she responded when the door was opened and Luke appeared, still dressed in robes from the Medical Frigate.

Luke stood in the doorway of his quarters looking at his sister - Jaded, his emotions were in turmoil over everything that had just happened to him and to his friends. If everything Vader had told him were true - it would mean Jaded had lied to him, that Jaded had lied to everyone about who and what she was and about who Luke was. Luke desired nothing more than to believe her over Vader, however, everything that Vader had said rang true, no matter how much Luke wanted to disbelieve it. "Come in Lieutenant," he said softly, stepping back and indicating that Jaded should enter. He closed the door after she entered the room and entered the privacy code, "Please sit Jaded," he told her quietly, indicating the couch in the common area.

Jaded glanced around the room, noting the desks and sofa, she walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I have to say, I am glad to see you are well, Colonel," she told him, her mind racing as to what her brother could want.

Luke sat in a chair across from her, not knowing where to begin now that she was here before him. "Jaded…" he began, his voice breaking. He was not sure if he really wanted to know the truth, but he knew he had to ask, "Is Darth Vader our father," he finally blurted out, his voice shaky as the words came out.

Jaded sat on the sofa, her face not registering the shock of what she felt, clamping down on her Force signature, making sure Luke did not pick up on her emotional turmoil. Taking a breath, Jaded smiled, a genuine smile, meant to put Luke at ease, "No Luke," she responded lightly, a soft chuckle escaping her throat. "Where would you get such an idea," she asked, though she already had a good idea.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, "Vader told me he was my father, that Obi-Wan had lied to me," he told her, his voice shaking with the sudden release of tension. 

Jaded closed her eyes, as she picked up on Luke's relief, "No, Obi-Wan did not lie. Vader killed him before you were born," she told him, her voice tight with emotion. "I am sorry that you had to go through that Luke, I never thought he would stoop so low as to claim to be Anakin Skywalker," she said quietly, not sure where this would go from here.

Luke stood, "I am sorry I doubted you Jaded, I am sorry I took you away from your evening with Tycho. Should I keep Wedge occupied for a while until later," he asked as he indicated that Jaded should precede him to the door.

Jaded moved fluidly forward, "No, Tycho and I are always discreet. We are also both adults and if Wedge comes home early, we can all have a quiet evening talking about what we are all going to do once the war is over," she told him, her mind calming down slightly, "You know, you could always join us, you are more than welcome," she stated, thinking of the invitation belatedly. 

Luke smiled, "No, I am going to have to leave the Rogues in Wedge's capable hands for a while longer, I have to help Leia find Han. Last she saw he was with the bounty hunter Boba Fett," Luke informed Jaded, as he followed her out of the door and into the corridor. "I am on my way now to a meeting with her and some others involved, to plan our strategy," he replied to her question before she could ask it.

Jaded nodded, "Alright, then I hope you find Captain Solo soon, as he is of great value to the Alliance," she replied. She reached out and hugged Luke before turning and retracing her steps down the corridor to Tycho's quarters.

Alliance Starfighter Command – Folor Moon Base 

The office of Admiral Ackbar, Commanding Officer of the Alliance Military was crowded. Most briefings usually taking place in larger rooms, however, this briefing only included a half dozen people, as the mission was of the utmost secrecy. In attendance, Admiral Ackbar, though he did not feel the time was right for this mission, he had been over ruled, by higher ups within Alliance Command. General Salm, Commander of Starfighter Training – Y-Wing, for whom this mission was his brainchild. Colonel Wedge Antilles, Commanding Officer of Rogue Squadron, and close friend of the two pilots picked for this mission. Captain Lyta Skywalker, Jaded to her friends, the second best TIE pilot in the Alliance, Captain Tycho Celchu, second in command of Rogue Squadron and the top TIE pilot in the Alliance, and Lieutenant Wes Janson, the XO for the Rogues, and Wedge's co-pilot for the drop off and pick up of the insertion team. They were all gathered as General Salm went over the mission assigned to Captains Celchu and Skywalker.

General Salm stood next to Admiral Ackbar's desk, a hologram of Coruscant, also known as Imperial Center, floating in the air in front of him. Salm used a laser pointer to mark the objectives of the team. "Colonel Antilles will pilot a Corellian YT-2400 freighter, with the cargo bays gutted and rails set in for two short range TIE fighters, which Captains Celchu and Skywalker will fly into Coruscant," he stated as he punched some keys, the display changed, showing the freighter and fighters. "Colonel Antilles will fly them in to the outskirts of the system, dropping the TIE's before continuing on to drop cargo at an Alliance location," he informed the group. "Now, Intelligence has managed to obtain entrance codes for the double shields surrounding Coruscant. Captain Skywalker will utilize her abilities as a slicer, with Captain Celchu's assistance, and slice the computers within the Imperial Government. They will have 48 hours to gather as much Intelligence as they can, before Captain Skywalker is to pull an exit code for them, and depart. They will leave the planet and rendezvous with Colonel Antilles in the outskirts of the system and will bring back the information they collect," he finished, as the display showed the two TIE fighters dock with the freighter. "Any questions?"

Colonel Wedge Antilles listened silently to the briefing, waiting for the General to finish before speaking up. "Admiral Ackbar, I must protest this misuse of pilots. Captains Celchu and Skywalker are members of Rogue Squadron and under my command and are my responsibility. This idea of sending them into Coruscant to spy the land is beyond what they should be doing, as well as breaking up the squadron when we are still in the middle of a war. They are both excellent pilots, and are both trustworthy, however, they are not Intelligence, and I do not think we should be assigning them to jobs that need to be handled by trained Intelligence people," he spoke strongly, the fact that he had a bad feeling about this mission was something he tried to keep at the back of his mind and out of his argument.

Admiral Ackbar met Wedge's gaze, "Colonel, I argued the same points in every meeting prior to the approval of this mission, I also voted against this mission. However, the Provisional Council over ruled my vote, and agreed that this mission should go forward as laid out. I am sorry, but this is out of both our hands," the Mon Calamari Admiral replied, speaking softly.

Wedge stared hard at Salm, his control iron tight, "You're behind this one, aren't you Salm," he demanded, his voice deceptively calm, "You just hate the way I run the Rogues, so you took the first chance you got…" Wedge continued, before the light touch of Jaded's hand interrupted his train of thought - he emitted a low growl deep in his throat before he could finish his statement.

Jaded was listening to the arguments for and against the mission, she too had a bad feeling about this mission, however, she could not think of anyone who could do as good a job as she and Tycho. When Wedge turned on Salm, she reached out and lightly touched his arm, stopping his tirade mid sentence. "Colonel, though I can only speak for myself and not Captain Celchu, I feel that they have chosen the correct people for the job, no one knows Coruscant better than myself and Captain Celchu and I would not trust anyone else to be able to slice deep enough to get the information the Alliance needs. So as I see it, they need us to do this job, and I am going to do it," she responded softly, letting the tone of her voice, take the sting out of her words.

"I concur with Captain Skywalker, Colonel," came the deep tones of Captain Tycho Celchu, "I feel that we are the best choice for this mission, and as it IS a voluntary mission, I am volunteering for it," he finished, his eyes flashing to Salm, letting him know that if no one else realized it, both he and Jaded had volunteered for this mission and not been chosen.

Wedge glanced down at both Jaded and Tycho, he hated this mission, he thought it stank like bantha poodoo, however, if Jaded and Tycho agreed to go, he had no recourse other than to accept their decision and make sure they got in and out in their respective pieces. "I don't like it, however, I will do what I have to in order to make sure my pilots come back alive and sane," he stated quietly, his eyes never leaving Salm's.

Salm turned off the display, "Very well, Colonel, Captains, and Lieutenant, you will be departing within the hour," he stated smugly - he appeared to think he had managed to get something over on those in the room as he left.

Admiral Ackbar watched as Salm left and shook his head, "I suggest you get ready to depart, and make sure you are out of here on time, and May the Force be with you," he told them, his gravelly voice holding a hint of sadness.

Wedge saluted before turning and leaving the room, Jaded, Tycho and then Wes, who until this point had been uncharacteristically silent, followed him. 

Wes moved around Jaded and Tycho - he caught up with Wedge, stopping in front of him and halting Wedge's forward momentum, waiting for Jaded and Tycho to catch up to them before speaking, "All right you three, you want to tell me what just happened in there, because I sure as sith missed something," he stated blandly.

Wedge turned and faced the other two pilots, "He's right, I somehow get the distinct impression that this briefing was for mine and Wes' benefit only: so you two want to tell me what has been going on," he asked, his tone brooking no argument from his subordinates.

Jaded and Tycho looked at each other for a moment and finally Tycho nodded, as if they had been communicating on a different level from everyone else. Jaded turned her attention back to Wedge and Wes. "Wedge, before you decide to blow a gasket or three and take off after Salm in your X-Wing, I want you to hear me out," she stated softly, her voice firm. Wedge nodded, indicating she should precede, "General Salm approached Tycho and myself about three weeks ago, asking us if we would be interested in planning a mission for Intel into Coruscant," she told him, watching as his face went passive, in an attempt to hide the anger roiling just below the surface. "After looking over the information and what their objectives were, we talked between ourselves, and presented the mission to Salm, however, instead of Intel going in, it was Tycho and myself. Our primary condition being that you and Wes handle the insertion and extraction, as neither of us would trust anyone else with it," she finished, and waited for Wedge to blow up.

Wedge took a deep breath, suppressing the anger he felt at Salm daring to approach ANY of his pilots behind his back, he was not angry at Jaded and Tycho, they had done the same thing he would have done - they had put the needs of the Alliance before their own personal lives, feelings and needs. "Alright, this is a breach in protocol I will take up with the good General at a later date - I believe we have a departure window to make," he stated, his quiet voice calm. He turned and headed for his quarters, followed by the other three Rogues - once inside the door, he leaned back against it, forcing himself to breath deeply. He still had a very bad feeling about this mission. Wedge finally pushed off the door, and walked into his sleeping quarters - he heard the door hiss open in the outer office, and knew it was probably Tycho getting his stuff, he jumped when he heard Jaded's quiet soft voice.

"Wedge, are you alright," Jaded asked, her soft voice filled with concern for her friend. "I know we should have told you when Salm came to us, but, it was just supposed to be a simple planning session for mission for Intel – it was after several sessions that we realized the only people who could pull of the mission were Tycho and myself, so we volunteered. I know we should have told you, just things got so hectic pushing it through the Provisional Council that it just slipped our minds," she told him, her voice quiet, "I am sorry if we betrayed your trust," she finished, her voice no longer masking her fear.

Wedge took a breath, calming himself before turning around to face Jaded, "You know, I really need to change that lock code," he said lightly, a soft smile for one of his closest friends lighting his features. Sighing, "You did not betray my trust - what you did do, was make a decision that in your opinion was the best one for the Alliance and that is what you are paid to do, just like myself," he told her, picking his words carefully so as not to make her feel that he disagreed with the decision she and Tycho made. "I just don't like the idea of the Rogues being split up, even for a short period - however, you have to do what you feel is right for yourself and the Alliance. So are we still friends," he asked, holding his hand out to Jaded.

Jaded smiled, relieved that she had not just lost one of her closest friends. Taking his hand, she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Wedge, I know this is hard for you, but Tych and I really are the best choice," she whispered softly. After several seconds, she pulled away and turned to leave, intending to leave him to pack - she turned around a soft smile lighting her features, "Oh and Wedge, you know Tych would give the code to me anyway, otherwise how else can I sneak in here at all hours of the night to torment you," she teased him, as she turned and left the room, letting the door slide shut behind her.

Coruscant 

Captain Lyta Skywalker and Captain Tycho Celchu glided through Coruscant's atmosphere, heading for the interior planetary shield, their exit codes already programmed into their TIE fighters. Tycho let go of some of the tension he was feeling, relaxing just a bit, as they glided through the interior shield – however, neither pilot was very surprised however, when the outer shield failed to allow them to pass – their mission had gone just too smoothly. Groaning inwardly, Tycho flicked on his comm, "Jaded, we have a problem here. Is there any way you can override the system and open that outer shield? Preferably before we attract company," he asked, his deep voice calm and steady over the comm.

"Working on it Tycho," came the reply from the pilot of the second TIE fighter, as Jaded worked the keypad of the portable access terminal she had brought with her on this mission. Suddenly, as she was about to access the data terminal in which the codes were kept, her terminal locked. "Sithspit," she cursed, "Tycho they are on to us, I expect the company you mentioned should be arriving at any moment now," she informed him, her voice tight. Jaded began doubled checking all her vital systems and weapons as she prepared for the coming fight "Looks like we are going to have to either fight our way out of here or fight our way to the surface - which will it be lead," she stated matter-of-factly.

Tycho considered their options for just a moment, as his sensor board lit up with an incoming cruiser and TIE's, "Neither two, you break and make for the surface, and get out of here as quick as you can - get that information back to the Alliance - I will keep them off your back as long as I can," he told her.

Jaded listened, not wanting to believe her ears, "No way Tycho, either we both go or we both stay - there is no other way," she told him, not willing to leave the person who was so much more than just her wingman, "I am not leaving you," she stated defiantly.

Tycho took a breath, and took on a softer tone; a tone that said he would brook no argument from his best friend and lover, "Jaded, listen to me - one of us has to make it back or we both die in vain. You have the data the Alliance needs – that means you have to be the one to get out of here," he informed her, before softening his tone to that of a lover, "Jaded, please do not make me order you out of here," he pleaded with her, his heart already aching as he turned to face the ships coming in.

Jaded was torn her heart felt as if it were being ripped out of her chest as she watched the incoming ships - Tycho was right, no matter how much she hated it, no matter how much it hurt her personally, the Alliance had to come first, before her personal feelings of loss. "Tycho…" she began, as she turned her TIE and sighted on an inbound freighter she could shadow to get back through the lower shield. " I love you," was the last thing she said to him as she moved into the sensor signature of the freighter - she turned and saw the ships converge on Tycho's position, saw him fighting for all he was worth - giving her the time she needed to get to the surface.

Tycho smiled grimly, as he watched Jaded's fighter begin to turn, "I love you too Skywalker," he said softly, letting his feelings for Jaded emerge and control him for a moment. Seeing her enter the sensor signature of the freighter, he turned his TIE around and faced the approaching storm of ships fighting with all he was worth.

Jaded was surprised to see that the freighter was heading towards the outer shield – taking one last look at the battle, she turned her attention back to her piloting, biting back the tears stinging her eyes as she stayed within the freighter's sensor shadow until it reached its departure vector an entered hyperspace. Kicking in her twin ion engines, she entered her own departure vector that took her to the rendezvous with Wedge and Wes, vowing she would return for Tycho. When she was out past sensor range of the planet itself, Jaded tuned her comm over to the frequency for Rogue Squadron, "Lead, this is five, I have one package for pickup," she hailed, as a freighter dropped out of hyperspace on and approach vector with her.

Frieghter on the outskirts of Coruscant space 

Wedge looked out the view port and saw only one TIE fighter, wondering which friend he had just lost when he saw only a single fighter on his vector. "Copy five, maneuver for pickup," he told Jaded, closing his eyes at the thought of losing yet another friend to this war. Turning to his co-pilot, "Wes, keep it steady, I'm going to check on the state of our package," he told his friend, keeping his voice level knowing Jaded would be in pain at the loss of Tycho. Wedge entered the hold as soon as the indicator light showed atmosphere and walked up to the ball canopy of the TIE as Jaded jumped down, her datapad and terminal in a bag - Wedge did not stop, but walked up to Jaded and enfolded her into his arms, holding her close and letting her know she wasn't alone.

Jaded stood stiffly, biting back the tears stinging her eyes, "Colonel, I have the data from the mission," she informed him – handing him the bag with the information. "I think we need to make good time to the fleet so this can be analyzed and a plan for rescuing Captain Celchu can be made," she stated quietly, struggling to keep her voice even.

Wedge looked at Jaded and nodded stepping back, "So you believe that Tycho is alive Jaded," he asked her, afraid to feel the hope he wanted to, the he held in hi heart for his friend.

Jaded stopped and turned to look directly at Wedge, "I know Tycho is alive - I can still feel him," she stated matter-of-factly, her voice firm with her conviction.

Wedge nodded - if Jaded said Tycho was alive then in Wedge's book that meant Tycho was alive. "Wes, plot the fastest course to the fleet - we have a Rogue to go get," he informed his best friend and co-pilot over the comm as he and Jaded made their way to the bridge of the little freighter. "Jaded, if you say Tych is alive then that is all the information I need – as soon as we turn this information over to Intel, we will get the Rogues together and go back to get him," he assured Jaded, his voice confidant in his convictions.

Lusankya 

Tycho Celchu sat in an interrogation room aboard the Lusankya - he was bruised and battered badly from the battle and subsequent capture - however, Jaded had gotten away, he had seen her exit within the sensor signature of a freighter that had left Coruscant during the battle - that was what mattered to him – as long as Jaded was safe, he could die in piece. He glanced up as the door opened. 

A tall, handsome woman with black hair, streaks of white framing her face, regally entered the room: her most distinguishing feature were her eyes, the right one was ice blue and the left a pure molten red. "Captain Tycho Celchu, Imperial traitor - it is good to see you back among your friends and family - I will make sure you are able to appreciate this chance you are about to get," she stated, her voice as cold as her right eye.

Folor Base 

Jaded and Wedge sat in Admiral Ackbar's office, waiting impatiently for a determination about what actions would be taken in the rescue of Tycho Celchu: both pilots stood as Admiral Ackbar and General Salm entered the office after meeting with members of their staff. "Sir, when do we leave," Jaded spoke, before realizing, she should wait and allow Wedge to speak for her and the squadron.

General Salm turned his attention to her, "Captain Skywalker, both you and Captain Celchu knew the dangers of this mission - as far as we know, Captain Celchu is dead and you are the one who pulled the trigger. Right now the only reason you are not in the Brig, and awaiting trial for treason is because you brought some very valuable information back with you - if I had my way, you would never be allowed near a starfighter again, much less the most elite fighter squadron in the Alliance. Furthermore…"

He got no further as Wedge was already in motion, tackling Salm, landing atop of him with both knees in Salm's ribs as he swung several times, knocking Salm's head from side to side as he hit him.

Admiral Ackbar watched the events unfolded before him somberly: "Colonel Antilles, stand down," he stated firmly, "NOW."

Wedge stopped, his breathing still even, and stood returning to his seat next to his pilot - Salm stood, brushing his uniform off, "Admiral, I want this man arrested - right now," he exclaimed pointing at Wedge.

Ackbar watched Wedge and Jaded for a moment to make sure there would not be a repeat of Wedge's performance by either of them before turning back to Salm. "And just what would you like to arrest him for General, you slipped and fell, Colonel Antilles merely assisted you up - you really should watch those wet spots in my office you know General," he replied in his gravelly voice, the look he gave Salm informing the other man that he would not stray from his response.

"You think you've won this one Antilles, but you haven't," Salm sneered as he turned to leave the office, stopping just long enough to throw Ackbar a half hearted salute when he was halted completely by Jaded's quiet voice.

"General," came the soft voice of Captain Skywalker, "I just want you to know that I will never forget what you have done, not for as long as I live," she stated flatly, her tone calm, belying the fact that she was ready to murder the General on the spot.

Salm snorted and stalked out of the office, not even bothering to respond to Jaded - Wedge stood, taking Jaded's arm, he indicated that she should return to her seat, before turning to address the Admiral. "Admiral, is what the General said true - we are not going after Tycho," Wedge asked the Mon Calamari Admiral.

Ackbar took a deep breath and looked at both the pilots before him, "I am sorry Captain Skywalker, but the Provisional Council has feels that any rescue attempt would be in vain, the records of your ship show that a scenario not even the best pilot could survive. I am sorry for your loss," he told her, his voice quiet and soothing.

Jaded stood, looking at the Admiral – her face composed, "They are wrong Admiral Ackbar, Tycho is alive, and if it takes the rest of my life, I will find him and rescue him," she stated flatly, turning she left the room, not waiting to be dismissed.

Ackbar nodded to Wedge, dismissing him, as Jaded left the room. Turning, Wedge left the office at a trot in an attempt to catch up with Jaded before she did something they would both be forced to regret, however, she was nowhere to be found - shaking his head, he turned and headed towards his quarters. When he entered, the first thing he noticed was the sound of sobs coming from Tycho's sleeping quarters - walking quietly, he approached the door and opened it, seeing Jaded curled up in the middle of Tycho's bunk, her arms wrapped around his pillow crying.

Jaded heard the door open, she looked up and saw Wedge standing there causing the tears to fall harder – she opened her mouth, intending to tell him to go away but her voice failed her – she screamed with the frustration of not being able to tell him to leave. She buried her face in the pillow in her arms hoping that he would leave and let her be alone in her misery.

Wedge's heart wrenched as he watched the woman he knew to be so strong torn so powerfully by the loss of the man she loved. He walked across the small room to the bed sat down on the edge - reaching out he pulled Jaded to him and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap, never once attempting to remove the pillow she clutched in her arms as he pulled her to him. He held her tightly - stroking her auburn hair as she cried - something she had not done in a long time as far as he knew, it was something she had never done.

Jaded stiffened as Wedge pulled her into his arms, resisting the strong touch – she was terrified he would try to take the only thing left to her that still held any residue of Tycho, the only thing no one else had ever touched. When he did not, she let him hold her, sensing that he needed to do that for her as much as she truly needed someone to hold her. After several long minutes, Jaded's sobs began to quiet down, even as they tapered off Wedge made no move to release her and she made no move to pull away. Finally, her breathing ragged, she pulled back just enough to meet Wedge's eyes, her own eyes red, face blotchy from her tears, "Please tell me we are going after him," she said quietly.

Wedge took a ragged breath - Jaded's voice had been a quiet plea for him to reassure her that they would not abandon Tycho. "If I have anything to say about it, yes we will - however, right now I do not and for that I am sorry," he responded his voice full of the anguish he felt for himself at the loss of a good friend and for her at the loss of a large part of her soul.

Jaded nodded, "Thank you Wedge," she said softly, putting the pillow on the bed, she moved to get up, but was detained by Wedge's arms still wrapped tightly around her - she looked at her friend for a moment before laying her head against his shoulder and allowing him to continue to comfort her.

Wedge still had business to address with Jaded, business he which he was not ready to address, but that had to be done none the les. "Admiral Ackbar and I have discussed this, and until we can locate and get Tycho back, you have been promoted to 2nd in command of the Rogues," he told her softly, knowing the words would hurt her more than help, but knowing he had to tell her now, as they would be preparing for a mission soon.

Jaded sighed against Wedge's shoulder, "I'm sorry they forced you to make such a decision at such a time, though I am sure that Salm is none to pleased with it," she said quietly, her voice muffled by the material of Wedge's shirt.

"I don't particularly care what that pompous ass thinks, Tycho was the only choice for the position when Luke left - you are his logical replacement. As much as I hate that, I have to work within it for the benefit of Rogue Squadron. Besides, I can't think of anyone else I could want watching my back," Wedge told her using a finger to lift her chin so she faced him - he suddenly realized just how green Jaded's eyes were, his head moving of its own accord as he bent and brushed her lips with his.

Jaded should have been shocked by the sudden kiss, but instead her emotions were so raw, nerves close to the edge, that the light touch of his lips against hers, sent her over the edge of another steep drop on the emotional roller coaster she had been on since Tycho's capture. Her hands moved of their own accord to twine around Wedge's neck, her body seeking to physical touch of another. She allowed Wedge to deepen the kiss, wanting…needing the touch of her beloved, "Tycho," she whispered, forgetting where she was and with whom.

Wedge stopped, shame and embarrassment suddenly coloring his face, "Oh Jaded, I am so sorry," he stammered - releasing her he moved to stand and leave the room when her hand stopped him.

"No apologies Wedge, I think we both have found ourselves in positions of needing the touch of another human being - please stay," she spoke softly, her eyes pleading with him.

That was Wedge's undoing - sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled Jaded into his arms and kissed her, a deep and intense kiss that seemed to pull at his very soul as he felt her surrender to his touch. Wedge pulled back looking deeply into Jaded's green eyes, seeing a need in her which, at least for this moment in time, mirrored his own.

The Morning After 

Captain Lyta Skywalker awoke, her mind and body still fogged from sleep she felt the presence of a warm body next to hers. Sighing softly thinking that the past five weeks had been nothing but a nightmare she rolled over, intending to wrap her arms around her lover, Captain Tycho Celchu. What she found was disconcerting to say the least, positively humiliating was more along the lines of what she was feeling as she looked on the sleeping face not of her lover, but Colonel Wedge Antilles, her Commanding Officer. It was in the moments after realizing who she was with, that Jaded looked around, and wondered how they had gotten from Tycho's sleeping quarters, to Wedge's – it was at this moment that the memories from the night before came flooding down onto her. Closing her eyes, Jaded drew a ragged breath, not wanting to believe the fact that she had slept with her CO, especially considering the circumstances in which she currently found herself. She slowly moved to the edge of the bunk, reaching down and picking up her clothes, she stood turning to slip out the door of Wedge's sleeping quarters and into Tycho's to dress when a commotion behind her drew her attention back to the bed.

Not really one for wooing the ladies, Wedge Antilles was not known for frequent visitors to his bed, so the unexpected feel of someone leaving his bed was enough to snap him out of the light sleep he had been in. Opening his eyes slowly in an attempt to catch whomever it was that was trying to get one over on the Colonel, Wedge saw Jaded, her clothes tucked up under her arm, moving quietly towards the door. Wedge suddenly realized what had happened the evening before and was mortified by the fact that he had just slept not just with a close friend's lover, but with his current XO for the Rogues – turning crimson from head to toe, Wedge jumped up and pulled the blanket off the bed with him, attempting to wrap it tightly around himself as he moved away from the offending piece of furniture when the sheets conspired to wrap themselves around his bare legs tripping him up and landing him squarely on the floor. "Sithspit," he cursed loudly as he finally got to his feet – turning around he saw Jaded staring at him and turned an even deeper shade of crimson than he already was. "Jaded…" he began, stumbling over the words fighting their way out of him. " Oh Sith… Jaded… I am so sorry…" he stammered as he backed against the back wall in his quarters, still trying to find the right words to that could take back what had happened the previous evening. "Jaded… please… forgive me," he finally managed to get out, his eyes pleading for her to forgive him.

Jaded watched as Wedge tried to pull himself together, the humor of the situation somehow eluding her as she watched her friend attempting to find the words that would change what had already happened. "Wedge, give me a bit to try and figure out exactly what happened, though I am fairly sure that we can both share equal blame in the circumstances to which we find ourselves," she told him quietly as she turned and walked out of the room. Jaded made her way over to Tycho's sleeping quarters not really paying attention or noticing the boxes littering the outer office area, she walked through the door and glanced around expecting to see Tycho's personal belongings – instead, she found her own littering the shelves around the room. She dropped her clothes on the bed, now covered with her personal quilt and comforter and ran to the closet, throwing the doors open and seeing just what she feared, Tycho's belongings were gone. It was at this moment that everything sank into her mind, to the Alliance Tycho was gone – they would never send anyone to find him, closing her eyes, she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as her world shattered around her.

Wedge was pulling on a pair of sleep pants in anticipation that he would not be the first into the shower when he heard Jaded screaming from Tycho's sleeping quarters, pulling the pants the rest of the way up his hips. He made his way out into the common area noticing the boxes scattered around the room, though not really registering what he was seeing. Wedge finally made his way into Tycho's sleeping quarters and saw Jaded standing in the middle of the room, a pillow different from the one she had clutched the previous evening in her hands. "Jaded, what is it," he asked her as he walked across the room – approaching her quietly.

Jaded looked up at Wedge's words, "They aren't going to let us go after him, are they," she asked her voice barely more than a whisper as the tears once again spilled down her cheeks.

Wedge suddenly realized what was wrong in the room as he looked around for something of Tycho's to cover Jaded with – everything that had said this room belonged to Captain Tycho Celchu, 2nd in command of Rogue squadron and lover of Captain Lyta Skywalker, was gone. Replaced by things that belonged to Wedge's new second in Command, that same Captain Lyta Skywalker. Taking note of a robe hanging on the wall, Wedge walked over and picked it up, handing it to Jaded for her to put on, turning his back as she put down the pillow she was holding in order to cover herself with the robe.

Jaded took the robe from Wedge's hand and looked closely at it, she saw that it was a Tybanium silk number she had bought on shore leave about eight months ago and had been planning to wear for Tycho when they got back from this last mission - a mission that had ended with him being captured. She watched as Wedge turned his back, giving her some privacy, shaking her head she put the robe on and cinching the sash at the waist. Taking a shaky breath, Jaded pulled her emotions under some semblance of control before speaking again. "I'm decent Wedge, you can turn around now," she told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and trying hard to grasp how much things had changed in the past five weeks.

Wedge turned around, facing Jaded still mortified at what had happened the previous evening, but understanding that he had to deal with what was happening right now. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to Jaded, taking her left hand in his as he turned to face her. "Jaded…" he began, not really knowing exactly where to go with what he had to say, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself as he formed the words to tell his best friend before him, the no, they would not be going after her lover and his best friend. " Jaded, I have gone over this matter with Admiral Ackbar and General Salm, and they both feel that attempting a rescue of Tych would result in unnecessary casualties," he told her, his tone as soft and gentle as he knew how to make it. "It is because of this that they have made the determination not to mount a rescue of Tycho. I wish I had something better to tell you, but I do not, I am so sorry Jaded," he whispered, wishing there was some way that he could not hurt her.

Jaded closed her eyes tightly wanting to deny Wedge's words and finally fighting back the pain as it shot through her heart upon hearing those words - closing down the emotions that would only cause her pain. "I know you did everything you could Wedge, it's not your fault," she responded, her eyes opening to look at him. "Tych and I knew the risks when we took the assignment, and even though I know he is alive, I can feel him, I understand the logic that the Alliance is using," she said calmly, her tone quiet. Taking a deep breath she met Wedge's eyes, "Last night wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault," she told him softly, her eyes begging him to not blame himself.

Taking a deep breath, Wedge stood up - glancing around the room that until that day had belonged to one of his best friends, Tycho Celchu. "I am to blame Jaded, I knew better - I should have controlled myself, and not taken advantage of you while you were so distraught," he replied softly, his voice tight with emotions – his back to her, he refused to meet her eyes. "We should probably discuss this some other time though, because right now, I should make some calls to get Tych's stuff back in here," he told her, turning he left the room.

Jaded watched Wedge leave, sensing that she should push this issue until he came to grips with what had happened, while at the same time, she wondered if it would not be better for him to let it drop, and just forget that it had ever happened.

Two Years later - Raltiir 

Jaded sat at what felt like the millionth meeting for yet another parade on yet another planet for the Hero of the Alliance, Wedge Antilles. When the Rogues had been disbanded, she had been assigned as Wedge's personal aide and bodyguard, a role she was careful to fulfill to the best of her abilities.

"Captain, I must disagree with you, I assure you that Colonel Antilles will be completely safe in an open air vehicle. This is Raltiir we are talking about, not some Imperial sympathetic world. Raltiir has supported the Alliance since almost the beginning of the Rebellion," stated the heavyset governor of Raltiir, his face turning red as he argued his point.

Taking a deep breath, Jaded considered her words very carefully - trying to find a way to get her point across without offending the Governor and council of Raltiir. After several seconds, she decided that was an impossible task, especially for the daughter of Darth Vader and former Rogue. "Governor Triste, I am sure that you have taken every precaution to ensure Colonel Antilles' safety, however, it is my job to make sure nothing happens to him while we are on this tour. Therefore, I am not prepared to allow him to travel in an open air speeder through a parade, where I have no control of the people present," she replied, her voice as tightly controlled as her anger.

The individual in question had about reached his limit with the sparring between his aide and the governor. "Captain Skywalker, sit down please," he said quietly, his tone carrying an authority that Jaded would recognize. "Governor, I am sure you understand my aide's reaction to the idea, as I have been targeted on several occasions during this tour," he informed the red-faced man as Jaded took her seat once again next to his.

Governor Triste was used to dealing with diplomats and government officials – not warriors and these two people were warriors. These two perplexed him, they did not act like a liaison and his aide, they acted more like military officers within the same hierarchy, this Colonel Antilles actually being the one in command, and the other, Captain Skywalker following his lead. Taking this information to heart, the governor turned his attention to Wedge. "Colonel, I understand the fact that you are a tempting target to any would be assassin…" he began.

Jaded reached out and taking the Governor's arm - redirecting his attention to her, "Good, then you will have no trouble in implementing the security precautions I have laid out," she said sharply interrupting his words before he could go any further. She opened her mouth to speak again, when a light hand on her arm stopped her.

Wedge looked at Jaded softly, "Governor, Captain Skywalker is in charge of my security, so I would ask that you make your provisions with her in this matter," he began, stopping long enough for the words to sink into each of the two antagonists. "However, I have to agree with the governor here Captain, we are on Raltiir, which is a firm New Republic World, therefore, I believe we should allow the open speeder, in effort to show we are here for them, and as to not insult the populace," he told Jaded, his voice quiet, but his tone carrying his authority over Jaded.

Jaded stopped, her eyes meeting Wedge's questioningly, "Yes Sir, I understand Sir," she responded, her voice quiet and cool at his public reprimand of her. Jaded turned her attention back to Triste, "Governor, I will approve an open air speeder with the following provisions. I will be riding with Colonel Antilles, and there will be a plain clothes New Republic Security team in the crowd, throughout the parade route," she stated, her voice low and dangerous. "I know Raltiir is a New Republic planet, however, I have a bad feeling about this meet and greet, and I have every intention of taking every precaution I am able," she stated flatly.

Triste looked between them, trying to see if there was anywhere else he could go with his argument. "As you wish Captain, as long as the people of Raltiir are able to see the Hero of the Rebellion, I believe that will alleviate any insult that might be accrued by someone else riding with him," he stated, his tone carrying his insult to Jaded.

Jaded moved before the words were silent in the air, grabbing the governor by the collar of his shirt, "Listen very closely Governor - I have fought with this man for the past five years and he is not only my charge, but my best friend. Therefore, before you go putting his life on the line for your glory, you remember this - it is my job and my pleasure to keep him alive at all costs, including cost of my own life and yours governor. Am I clear Governor," she asked, her voice tight and low.

Wedge sat quietly and watched with hawk eyes as Jaded grabbed the Governor, giving Jaded a slight – imperceptible - nod when their eyes met as she began speaking to the Governor. "Captain, you can let go of the Governor now," he told Jaded quietly, laying a light hand on her arm as she finished speaking. "Governor, if Captain Skywalker feels my safety is at question here, than I have good reason to trust her. Beyond the fact that she is a well-trained Force Adept and able to notice things that we are not, she is a seasoned veteran, one that I have flown with for years, and I trust her situational awareness. Therefore, I believe that this incident should be forgotten, and the plans finalized with Captain Skywalker's team," Wedge stated sharply, as he and Jaded turned in the direction of the door. "Oh and Governor, I doubt that the citizens of Raltiir will be insulted by having another hero of the Rebellion riding along in the same speeder as myself," he informed the governor as they left the office. Once in the corridor, Wedge turned to Jaded, "Now, Jaded, care to tell me what that was all about," he asked, his voice much softer than it had been earlier.

Jaded closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint what was disturbing her, "I don't know Wedge, my danger sense is flaring off the scale, and I can't put my finger on it," she replied, her voice quiet as she tried to pinpoint what was wrong.

Wedge looked considerate for several seconds, "I trust you Jaded, always have and always will, so if you feel extra precautions are needed, I will make sure the governor takes them," he reassured her.

Jaded sighed softly, fighting to get a handle on the elusive feeling of foreboding she had, but still not able to grasp the significance behind the feeling. "Thank you Wedge, I just wish I could give you something more than just a bad feeling, but I just don't have it," she responded quietly – her voice barely above that of a whisper.

Parade Day 

Jaded sat in the speeder her eyes closed lightly as she used the Force to scan the mood of the crowd turned out for the parade. Standing beside her was the Hero of the Rebellion, Colonel Wedge Antilles, her Commanding Officer, best friend and charge for this mission. She was listening to his comments as they rode through the streets of Raltiir, him standing and waving to the people gathered along the streets of the parade route, her sitting and scanning the crowd, with the Force and other senses in an effort to prevent any attempt on Wedge's life. "Wedge you know you enjoyed kissing those Quarren babies on Mon Calamari, you just refuse to admit it," she stated in response to his latest complaint at having to kiss babies during these events.

Wedge never glanced down at his friend as she spoke, keeping his eyes on the crowd as well, though his situational awareness on the ground was nowhere near that of Jaded's he still was trying to work in his own best interests by staying alive. However, it took every ounce of self-control to not laugh at Jaded's ludicrous comment. "Jaded, I'll have you know that I do not like children of any race, I was one and know what I was like. Therefore, I am quite sure that I could not stand kissing another Quarren infant, and if you think…" his words broke sharply as he hit the seat of the speeder.

Jaded was already in motion, as she suddenly sensed a murderous intent in the crowd nearby as they passed a less crowded area of the parade route. Jaded swung out with her leg, sweeping Wedge's legs out from under him just as a blaster shot sounded out from her side of the speeder. "Get him out of here, and under cover NOW," she ordered the driver as she swung up and over the side of the open speeder blaster in hand. Jaded recognized the Force signature of the person who fired the blaster as a female, and it was a familiar signature as well as though she knew the person or someone in their family, though she could not put her finger on it. "I need a security detail to sector 27 Alpha immediately," she called over her comm as she moved through the crowd. "We are looking for a Raltiirian female, about 24, other details to come," she stated sharply as she finally spotted her prey. She was already moving before she realized who it was she was after, moving around the shooter, Jaded stopped in front of the woman, blaster drawn and in her face. "Colleen, do not make me shoot you," Jaded stated icily as she came face to face with the youngest of the Klivian children.

Colleen Klivian stared at Jaded, she had hoped to get both of the traitors, but it seemed she had failed and only gotten one of them. "You wouldn't shoot me Skywalker, you are too noble in your cause," she said flatly, moving in a direction away from Jaded. "Besides, if you did it would only show the truth in what I have been trying to tell Hobbie and Leda for years now, that you are nothing more than outlaws, out to destroy the harmony of the Empire," she told Jaded chuckling as she moved away.

Jaded smiled, a cold reptilian smile that you might see on Wes Janson just as he was about to vape someone who deserved to know the hard cold vacuum of space as she pulled the trigger on the stun setting of her blaster, "I never said I would kill you Colleen, just stun you," she replied quietly as the young woman crumpled to the ground before her. Jaded glanced around as the security detail arrived, "Get a repulsor gurney in here and get her out of her, I want to question her myself when she comes too. First though, get me a speeder here, so I can check on Wedge," she stated quietly. 'If you hurt him sithspawn, I will make sure you pay for that dearly,' Jaded thought as she climbed into a waiting speeder and was taken to the hospital where Wedge had been taken.

Medical Center - Raltiir 

Wedge Antilles sat on the exam table at the hospital as a med tech quietly placed a Bacta patch on his arm where the blaster bolt fired from the crowd had clipped him. He had not clue as to where Jaded had gotten to - the last thing he saw before the driver sped away was her leaping out of the speeder in pursuit of the person who had shot at him, after she had pushed him all the way into the floorboard of same speeder. 'Well it seems like her bad feeling had merit,' he thought to himself as the tech worked on his arm. Wedge glanced up as he heard a commotion just outside the door of the room he was in and saw Jaded enter followed by Governor Triste. "Jaded did you manage to apprehend the person who fired at us," he asked as Jaded walked over to his side and examined the wound as the tech finished putting the bacta patch on it and secured it to Wedge's arm.

Jaded inspected Wedge's arm closely after the med tech had left the room, though she had been aware of the fact that he had been hit, she had not been aware of how badly he had been injured. After reassuring herself that Wedge would be fine, and had suffered no permanent damage, Jaded walked around and faced both Wedge and Triste: "Yes Colonel, we did apprehend the suspect, although you are not going to believe who it is. However, it has been brought to my attention that Governor Triste is reluctant to release her for a New Republic trial," she responded her voice icy as she glared at Triste.

Wedge turned his attention to Triste, his mind turning the information over trying to disseminate what Jaded had told him. "First off, Governor Triste, what reason do you have to not release the suspect to New Republic Security," Wedge asked, his voice carrying the hard steel edge of a veteran commander.

Triste looked from Wedge to Jaded and back again, "Colonel Antilles, the suspect is from one of our most prestigious families, and we cannot just turn her over to the New Republic without first seeing if there is any information which she can give us to help further her case, as well as the opportunity for her family to offer her legal council," Triste told them, his nervousness showing in both his stance and his words.

Jaded sighed heavily an exasperated sound to those who knew her, "Colonel, what the Governor is neglecting to tell you is who the suspect is," Jaded began, ignoring the glare Triste was giving her. "Wedge, it's Colleen Klivian, Hobbie and Leda's youngest sister," Jaded finished taking in the look of shock on Wedge's face.

Wedge sat back, considering his options in this case, after several long moments, he turned to Triste, "Turn Ms. Klivian over to me then, I will address the situation personally and as two members of her family are personal friends of mine, I believe we can do what is in both her best interests and those of the New Republic," he told the governor, his tone giving no leeway for negotiation.

Jaded glanced down as her chime sounded, looking apologetically at Wedge, she moved to a corner of the room to answer it as Triste began to argue with Wedge. "Captain Skywalker here," Jaded replied to silence the insistent chiming of her comlink – annoyed that the person had disregarded her orders that she not be disturbed.

"Captain Skywalker, I have Lieutenant Klivian here to speak to Colonel Antilles," came the reply from a light spoken young communications officer on board the Echoes of Endor, the ship assigned to Wedge and Jaded during their tour.

Jaded took a deep breath, "Ensign, to which Lieutenant Klivian are you referring," she asked, as she closed her eyes in an attempt to allow her annoyance to dissipate into the Force.

"I am sorry Ma'am, Lieutenant Leda Klivian Ma'am," came the reply from what appeared to be a very flustered comm officer.

"Please have her escorted down Ensign, I will speak with her here," Jaded replied quietly ending the communication as she turned her attention back to Wedge and Triste. "Colonel," she said softly, as she approached the two men, "Lieutenant Leda Klivian is on her way, are you up to speaking with her," she asked Wedge as she walked back to his side.

Wedge was considering his options when the door opened admitting two New Republic Security personnel and a slight young woman with blonde hair. "Captain, if you could please meet Lieutenant Klivian, I will speak with Ms. Klivian here, and see if we cannot resolve this issue. After which I would like to speak with the Lieutenant," he informed Jaded as he indicated to the governor and security people they should leave.

Jaded nodded, and turned, taking Triste by the arm as he started to protest, "I will be just outside the door Colonel," she stated quietly as she escorted Triste out of the room. "Governor, we will handle everything from here, I believe Lieutenant Leda Klivian will be able to speak in the best interests of her sister," she said quietly, her voice tight with apprehension of not just speaking to the oldest Klivian child but of leaving Wedge alone with the youngest, who had just tried to kill him.

Colleen watched as the Captain who had captured her, departed the room, accompanied by the governor and security personnel. Suddenly she found herself alone with the man she had hoped to kill, "So Colonel, now that you have the upper hand, you must feel all high and mighty," she stated coolly as she turned to face Wedge.

Wedge stood quietly considering the young woman standing before him for several moments - trying to find a non-hostile approach to what was to happen; finally, after long moments of consideration – as if finding no correct answer - he turned and paced away from Colleen, turning back to face her from across the room, "No, Ms. Klivian, I do not feel as superior as you might think I should right now, I am looking at the youngest sister of one of my closest friends, who just tried to kill me and am trying to figure out why," he said quietly, his voice calm.

Colleen carefully considered Wedge's words denying that what he had said was having more of an impact on her than she wanted to admit even to herself. 'I did this for Derek, he will understand once he is free of their brain washing,' she thought to herself, her emotions once again cooling towards this man before her. "You can attempt to placate me all you would like Colonel Antilles, however, I know you are nothing more than Rebel Scum, even if my brother has been blinded to that fact. Unfortunately, that makes you the scum that has turned the heart of a loyal son of Raltiir against the rightful Empire. It is you who should be on trial for treason and the murder of Emperor Palpatine, the rightful ruler of the Empire, not me for trying to avenge his death, and Derek will see that eventually," Colleen told him, her voice becoming more hostile as she spoke.

Corridor - Medical Center - Raltiir 

Jaded watched as Triste left the corridor outside of Wedge's quarters, glad to finally be rid of him, even if it were for just a few hours. She turned and greeted an older woman who approached her from the other corridor, "Lieutenant Klivian, I am glad you were able to make it," she said quietly, as she greeted the older of the Klivian siblings.

Leda smiled as she approached her old friend, "Thank you Jaded, I am glad I was on leave to get over here when mother called," she said as she stopped outside the door, "So, how is Wedge," she asked, concern coloring her normally cheerful voice.

Jaded glanced at the closed door, "Wedge will be fine, he was just winged, Colleen, however, that is another matter," she said softly, still apprehensive of what was going on behind that door.

Leda nodded, "I understand," she said softly, "Is there any chance that she will not be tried," she asked, concerned about the affect on her family as well as the affect on her brother and the New Republic.

Jaded shook her head slightly, "No, I am afraid that unless she recants what she has done, and Wedge is willing to forget about it, there would be no way," she replied sorrowfully.

Leda glanced at her feet, letting Jaded's words sink in, "I am worried about what will happen when this gets back to Derek, Colleen has always been a favorite of his," she replied quietly.

Jaded opened her mouth to speak when they were interrupted by a commotion at the end of the corridor. Turning that direction, she saw the two members of Security who were assigned to protect herself and Wedge trying to stop another Lieutenant from proceeding down. "You go in and talk to Wedge and Colleen, I will see what this is all about," she told the older woman softly, her tone brooking no argument from the junior officer. 

Lieutenant Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian was arguing with the security officer when Jaded approached them. "Jaded, tell these knot heads to let me pass," he pleaded, his voice almost panicky, "I know Wedge has been hurt, I just need to make sure he is alright," he said, as he waited for her to pass him through the check point.

Jaded sighed silently, "Let Lieutenant Klivian pass," she instructed the men standing between her and Hobbie, before turning her attention back to Hobbie, "Wedge will be fine, he just has a flesh wound, however, there is more to this than that," she told him quietly as they made there way down the corridor and back to Wedge's room.

Hobbie seemed to visibly relax at Jaded's words, "I am so glad Wedge is alright Jaded, Wes was terrified, but they wouldn't let him take any leave, and then they told me I had to come, I just don't understand Jaded," he said, his words jumbled together as he spoke.

Jaded came to a stop, laying a hand on Hobbie's arm and turning his attention to her, "Hobbs, Wedge is fine, the reason you were called has to do with the person who shot at him," she began, attempting to find the correct words to tell him that his sister had just made an attempt on the life of two of his best friends.

Hobbie looked at his friend, confusion coloring his features, "What is it Jaded, I do not understand," he asked in an attempt to make sense of what Jaded was trying to tell him.

Jaded closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, making her decision to just blurt things out, "Hobbie, Colleen tried to kill Wedge," she said quietly, her voice soft and remorseful.

Hobbie stared at Jaded for several long moments before everything seemed to click together in his head, "Colleen," he asked, his voice a mere whisper as he turned to glance around. 

Jaded met Hobbie's gaze - not flinching from his intense stare, "Yes Hobbs, it was Colleen," she responded softly, letting her voice carry the sympathy she felt for her friend.

Hobbie was in shock at the news Jaded had just given him, his baby sister had just tried to kill two of his closest friends, and he had no idea of why, "Where is she Jaded," he asked, his eyes begging for the answer, "I have to talk to her."

Jaded considered Hobbie's request for several moments, "She is in with Wedge and Leda, they are talking to her now," she replied, indicating the door to Wedge's room.

It was at that moment they heard a blaster shot fired from behind the door, Jaded was in motion before Hobbie even had a chance to respond. They both hit the door a full speed, the door opening before them to reveal the scene, Leda stood near the door over the body of her youngest sibling Colleen, Wedge was getting up from where he had been pushed down during the scuffle. Hobbie knelt next to his younger sister, taking her in his arms as he stood and faced Leda, "What happened Leda," he asked softly, though he felt he already knew the answer to that question.

Leda looked at her brother, finally meeting his eyes, "She grabbed my blaster, and tried to kill Wedge, I held the blaster, and pushed Wedge down, trying to keep her from hurting him or anyone else. The blaster just went off," she whispered, looking at the offending weapon in her hand, and dropping it on the floor, Leda leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it into a sitting position, tears streaming down her face.

Hobbie walked slowly, carrying the body of his youngest sister, as the only boy, he was close to all of his sisters, however, he had a particular fondness for both Leda and Colleen, the oldest and youngest. Gently, he laid Colleen's body down on the bed in the center of the room, and turning back, he walked over and knelt next to Leda, taking his sobbing sister into his arms and pulling her close.

Jaded and Wedge watched the scene before them silently until the security team entered the room, they all gave statements to the security team, and after many hours of answering questions were allowed to leave, Leda and Hobbie to their family home, where they took their sister Colleen, Wedge had agreed that there would be no need to sully her name because of what had happened, the young woman had paid the ultimate price for her loyalty to the Empire, her life. Jaded and Wedge found themselves back in the suite they were expected to share with nothing to do except wait for a call to return to the Fleet, which was expected to arrive at any time. When the call came, it was something they had never expected.

Jaded made her way over to the commstation in the suite she shared with Wedge, entering her code, she accepted the incoming transmission from New Republic Starfighter Command. "Captain Skywalker," she replied after the communication was established.

The salmon colored head of Admiral Ackbar appeared before her on the monitor, "Captain Skywalker, I am glad to see that you are in good health," the Mon Calamari Admiral stated softly as he acknowledged Jaded's presence.

Jaded smiled slightly, "Thank you Admiral," Jaded replied lightly, "To what do we owe this personal contact Admiral," she asked, not knowing what Command had up their collective sleeves for she and Wedge.

Ackbar looked thoughtful for several long seconds before responding, "Captain Skywalker, this communication is more for you than Colonel Antilles," he began setting the stage for the news he had for her. "Captain Celchu it seems has managed to escape from the Imperial prison he was held in and made his way back to the Fleet. I think it is time that you and Colonel Antilles came back, and gave him the support I believe he is going to need," Ackbar explained quietly.

Jaded looked at the monitor in shock, she had not noticed that Wedge had come in behind her, "Admiral, the Captain and I will be on the next shuttle out for Command," he answered quietly, knowing Jaded would be ecstatic to have Tycho back with them. "Antilles out," he finished, as he reached out and disconnected the communication and turned Jaded to face him.

Jaded looked up at Wedge, her eyes bright, "Did he really say what I think he said," she asked, her voice hushed for fear if she said it too loud it would be nothing more than a dream.

Wedge smiled, pulling Jaded against him in a rough hug, "Yes Jaded you heard right, Tycho is coming home," he replied, elation blocking the memories of that night two years ago, as it attempted to surface.

Jaded smiled more brightly than Wedge had seen in a very long time, if ever, "He really is finally coming home to us," she responded brightly, her voice light and cheerful.

Home One 

Jaded stood by the hatch of the shuttle as it docked with Home One after a long trip from Raltiir to Fleet headquarters. She almost bolted through the hatch as it was opened, wanting nothing more than to see her best friend and love, Tycho Celchu, who had finally escaped from an Imperial Prison and made his way back to the Alliance in a stolen shuttle. As Jaded reached the bottom of the ramp, she glanced around, expecting that Tycho would meet her and Wedge when they returned from their mission, however, he was no where to be found as she searched the shuttle bay for him. Turning back to face her companion her expression one of puzzlement, "Wedge, where could he be," she asked as he joined her from the shuttle.

Wedge stood at the bottom of the ramp with his friend and aide, he too looking for his friend, " I don't know Jaded, I would have thought he would meet us if at all able," he replied as he steered Jaded out of the path of other departing passengers. "I would suggest though, that we go log in and let Admiral Ackbar know we have arrived," he told her as he led her into the corridors of the Mon Calamari cruiser.

Jaded nodded and followed Wedge through the corridors of Home One somewhat saddened by the fact that Tycho had not met them, they had been the only personnel to leave the shuttle without anything, as their belongings had been shipped ahead, and should already be in their shared quarters aboard the ship. Therefore, they made their way to the office of their immediate commander, Admiral Ackbar, were waved through the outer office by an aide, where they were greeted by Ackbar and General Salm. Both Wedge and Jaded snapped to attention and saluted the Admiral and General.

Admiral Ackbar stood as Wedge and Jaded entered the office, "At ease, Colonel, Captain and please have a seat, we were just discussing you both," he told them, indicating they should take one of the seats in the office across the desk from the Mon Calamari Admiral.

Jaded followed Wedge into the office and took the seat farthest away from Salm, as she could barely stand to be in the same room with the man, somewhat distrustful of the fact they had been 'discussing' the two former Rogues before their arrival.

Wedge waited until Jaded was seated before taking the chair next to her, "Thank you Admiral," he replied as he glanced around at the two flag officers, "Though, I somehow believe this has nothing to do with our recent trip to Raltiir," he stated calmly, waiting to see what Salm had come up with now.

Nodding, Admiral Ackbar took his seat behind the desk, "General Salm, if you would like to begin," he stated, his gravelly voice low as he indicated Salm should proceed.

General Salm stood, turning to face Wedge and Jaded, "I am sure you will both be happy to know the Provisional Council has made the decision to reform Rogue Squadron, with the two of you at its head," he informed them quietly.

Wedge looked between the Admiral and General for several long seconds, "That is wonderful General, we will get on the roster just as soon as we have a chance to see Tycho," Wedge replied, turning his attention back to Ackbar, "So where is he," he asked calmly.

Before Ackbar could respond Salm moved within Wedge's line of vision, "Captain Celchu is currently being held in detention until after he is debriefed, after which time we will determine if he will be tried for treason," he stated arrogantly.

Jaded was moving before anyone had a chance to react, if Wedge had not been sitting between her and Salm she might have just made it to him, though as it was, she made it out of her seat, only to be roughly grabbed around her upper arm and put back down in her seat, Jaded turned and glared at Wedge, his hand still wrapped around her upper arm, as if asking why.

Wedge met Jaded's stare, his eyes hard as he returned the tight glare, "Sit down Captain," he said quietly as he leaned close to her, "This will get us no where, just sit there and I will handle it, I always have," he explained to her, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Jaded nodded slighting, indicating that she understood what Wedge was saying, "I am sorry Wedge," she replied quietly, meeting his brown eyes once again with her green ones.

Wedge nodded slowly before turning once again to face Salm, "General, on what grounds are you holding Captain Celchu," he asked, his voice low with tightly controlled anger.

Salm glared at Jaded, knowing what she had attempted to do, and wishing she had gotten closer, "Colonel, Captain Celchu has admitted to being held in Lusankya by Ysanne Isard herself, in the eyes of the Provisional Council, this makes him a potential traitor. No one has ever escaped Lusankya," Salm stated flatly.

Jaded closed her eyes tightly, refusing to give Salm the ammunition he so rightly deserved, finally after several long moments, she opened her eyes again and faced Ackbar, "Admiral, would it be possible for me to see Tycho," she asked quietly, choosing to ignore Salm.

Ackbar nodded, "Yes, I believe that can be arranged, and may even be a good idea," he replied, touching a button on his communit which called his aide into the office. "I will have the Ensign take you down to detention to see Captain Celchu, I know he needs all the friends he can get right now," he told her as a young dark haired man entered the office. "Ensign Smithers, please escort Captain Skywalker to the detention center to see Captain Celchu," he informed the officer as Jaded stood to follow him.

Jaded turned as she reached the door, "Thank you Admiral," she responded quietly before facing Wedge, "I will speak with you later Colonel," she said softly as she followed Smithers out of the office and into the corridor. They went down several levels before reaching the detention area where Tycho was held, it was only after verifying her identity through retinal scans that Jaded was allowed into the cell that held her lover. As she walked through the door she saw Tycho sitting on the bunk, his eyes meeting hers as the door slid shut behind her. "Tycho," she cried quietly as she saw how much weight he had lost and how pale he looked, it was with that one word, Jaded was suddenly wrapped in the strong arms of the man she loved.

Tycho closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion the mere sight of Jaded brought to the surface, emotions buried deep over the months and years he had been a prisoner, "Jaded, I was so afraid you wouldn't be here when I came back," he whispered, his voice broken with emotion. "I was afraid I would lose you," he continued as he held her to him like a drowning man clutching a life preserver.

Jaded buried her head against his shoulder, inhaling deeply of the fragrance that was her lover, "I was so afraid I would never see you again Tycho, they wouldn't let me come after you, I didn't know what to do," she blurted out, her control over her emotions weakening the longer she was in his arms. Finally, after several long moments, she broke the embrace, and stepped back, holding Tycho's hands in hers, "I was so afraid you were lost to me," she whispered as she took in every detail of this man who had been gone for so long.

Tycho smiled, the site of Jaded enough to fill his heart with joy, "No my love, I am not gone, I am right here, I came back to you Jaded, I had to come back to you," he replied as he led her to the bunk, and pulled her down next to him, facing each other so they could talk. "What has happened in the last two years Jaded," he asked, starving for information from her life and the lives of their friends.

Jaded frowned as thoughts raced through her head, "I was promoted to second for the Rogues about a month after the mission, about six months after that the Rogues were disbanded, Wes and Hobbie sent to the new academy to train pilots, the others sent to other commands and squadrons. Wedge and I did a meet and greet tour around the Alliance, trying to promote the 'Hero of the Alliance' – that is Wedge," she babbled, trying to tell him everything, but wondering if he needed to know all.

Tycho took in the features of his lover, his thoughts going to the short time they had been together before he had been captured, "Jaded, I know you can't tell me everything, I understand that. I may never get my clearance back or be able to fly again," he began, catching her green eyes once again with his blue ones. "Jaded you have to accept that we may not be able to be together again either, not if the council believes I am a threat, and right now they do," he told her softly, trying to break that news to her as gently as he knew how to.

Jaded nodded, "I know that Tycho, I have already been told that you were kept aboard the Lusankya, and that you escaped after they moved you to a the Imperial prison on Akrit'tar, I also understand the implications of what that means, I have dealt with people Iceheart has programmed, a couple tried to take out Wedge on our tour. So I know the threat you may be, however, I do not believe you are a threat, though I do know things that may make you reconsider coming back to me, after you are exonerated," she replied softly, her voice catching as she thought of telling him about that night two years ago.

Tycho looked closely at Jaded, his eyes carrying his love for her, "Jaded, there is nothing that could have happened that will ever make me stop loving you, NOTHING," he told her, pulling her tightly back into his arms and holding her close to him.

They were both startled when the door to the cell opened once again to admit Wedge, Jaded and Tycho stood to greet their commanding officer, "Wedge, how did the rest of that meeting go," Jaded asked quietly, not knowing what he would be able to tell her in front of Tycho.

Wedge smiled at his friends, "Tycho it is good to see you well, I was very happy to hear of your return," he told his friend as he clasped the taller man's forearm in a companionable greeting. "Jaded we can discuss this later, right now, we both need to say hello to Tycho, though I believe they are going to chase us out of here soon," he explained to Jaded, his voice soft and apologetic.

Jaded nodded, her throat tight, "I understand Wedge," she replied, turning her attention back to Tycho, "I will be back later and we can talk some more," she said quietly as she turned to leave the room.

Tycho watched as Jaded moved to leave the room, waiting until she was out of the room and the door slid closed before turning his attention back to Wedge, "What happened while I was gone," he asked indicating that Wedge should take the chair, "Jaded seemed to be a bit nervous when she came in."

Wedge took the offered seat, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath deciding what he should say to his friend, "There was a lot of stress after your capture, nothing she did in those first weeks was her fault," he replied, not knowing just how much he should say to Tycho.

Tycho watched Wedge for several long minutes until the guard finally opened the door signaling an end to the visit, "Colonel, I am sorry, but I have to ask you to leave," the MP stated softly.

Wedge stood and moved towards the door, almost leaving the room before turning back to look at Tycho, "Whatever happened over the past two years is for Jaded to tell you, not me," he told his Alderaanian friend.

Six Months Later 

Tycho made his way down the corridor he had been told housed Jaded's quarters, after months of interrogation and outright rudeness he had finally been released from the brig, and allowed if not to serve the Alliance, to at least see his friends, one in particular he wanted to see was Captain Lyta Skywalker. He had been told by Wedge that Jaded would be off today and had come by her quarters to see her, and he hoped to talk her into moving in to the little apartment he had found just off base with him. He reached the door that was to Jaded's office/quarters, and lightly touched the chime to announce his presence.

Jaded was working on the latest roster given her by General Salm for the appointees to Rogue Squadron, though each of them had to qualify by their own right, they were still being appointed by government officials, something neither she nor Colonel Wedge Antilles, Commander Rogue Squadron, had agreed to, just something that had been forced on them, she was startled by the chime at her door, and glancing up took a breath before answering it, "Come," she called, figuring it was most likely Wedge wanting to discuss the new roster with her.

Tycho smiled at the distraction he heard in Jaded's voice as he entered the room, "Hi," he said quietly as he walked over to her desk, and laid a single white rose in the middle of it.

Jaded smiled and stood, stretching sinuously in an effort to get the kinks sitting for hours on end seemed to leave in her muscles these days, "Tycho," she exclaimed as she walked around the desk and threw her arms around him.

Tycho hugged Jaded close, needing the feel of her against him to bring him to the reality that he was alive, and was free of the Empire, "Happy to see me," he asked, his voice light and filled with good humor.

Jaded smiled up at the blonde pilot, her face reflecting the joy at seeing him outside of the brig brought her, the same thought brought home the truth, that she had betrayed him while he was captured. Pulling away, Jaded led Tycho over to the couch sitting in the corner of her office and sat down, pulling him beside her, "Tycho, there is something I have to tell you, something I do not know how to tell you," she began, the words sticking in her throat.

Tycho shook his head, stopping her words with his fingertips, "It really does not matter, you can tell me or not, it is not important, you know I love you no matter what," he replied, feeling that Jaded needed this reassurance.

Jaded shook her head sharply and pulled back, standing to put some distance between her and Tycho, "Yes Tycho it does matter, it matters a lot to me, and I believe it will matter to you," she said quietly as she began to pace the room trying to find the words to tell the man she loved.

Tycho watched Jaded pace the tiny room before him, his emotions caught in his throat as he tried to see things as Jaded saw them, but was unable to, "Jaded, then just tell me, I am sure you will find that once you have said the words, they will mean little," he told her, wanting to find a way to reassure and comfort her.

Jaded stopped and turned to face Tycho, meeting his crystal blue eyes with her jade green ones, "You think so Tycho," she asked her voice breaking with the emotion she felt, "I do not, think that after I tell you I slept with one of your best friends not a month after you disappeared, that you will be so understanding," she stated softly, the pain evident in every word that she spoke.

Tycho just stared, nothing had prepared him for what Jaded had just told him, nothing he could ever imagine, "Who," was the only word he could get out as he felt his heart breaking at the thought of losing her to another man.

Jaded closed her eyes, wanting to take it all back, wishing she had not just hurt the man she loved for no reason what-so-ever, "Wedge," she whispered, dropping to her knees before him, "It just happened, neither of us planned it, we just," she began again, attempting to explain what had happened that night so long ago.

Everything suddenly became clear to Tycho, Jaded wasn't telling him about a long standing affair, she was trying to tell him, that in her pain at his loss, she had turned to another for comfort, "Jaded, please, I understand, there is nothing to feel sorry for, no one is to blame for what happened," he explained, pulling her once again into his arms and holding her tightly.

Jaded buried her face in Tycho's shoulder, amazed that he could still feel love even after she confessed her betrayal, "I am so sorry Tycho, I never meant for it to happen, Wedge never meant for it to happen, they had just told us that we would not be allowed to go after you, and Wedge was trying to comfort me, and it just happened, it was only the one night, I promise you," she babbled on, still trying to apologize for the incident.

Tycho tilted Jaded's face up to meet his, "I understand Jaded, it happened, it was neither the fault of you or Wedge, things just got out of hand, and I can and do understand that," he responded trying to reassure her of his emotions.

Jaded reached out and traced Tycho's face with her finger tip, not willing to believe he could forgive so readily, "I never stopped looking for a way to find you, to come for you," she whispered, as she relived the two years of hell while he had been in Imperial hands.

Tycho smiled as he caught the tip of Jaded's finger with his teeth, "I know you did Jaded, whenever I was conscious enough to think I thought of nothing but you, and being with you," he replied as he caught her eyes once again with his, "You were my sanity within the insanity, my light at the end of a long dark tunnel," he told her, as he bent his head and captured her lips with his.

Jaded sighed lightly against Tycho's lips, pressing her body against his, a body starved for the touch of the other half of Jaded's soul. After long moments, Tycho stood and picked Jaded up off the sofa and carried her into her bedroom and laid her down gently on the small bunk and looked down at his angel, the one who saved his sanity while he was tortured by Isard.

Admiral Ackbar's Office, Folor Base 

Wedge and Jaded entered the office of Admiral Ackbar on Folor Base, current home of Starfighter Command Training station, both snapped immediate salutes and held them until they were returned by the Admiral. "Thank you for seeing us sir," Wedge responded as he relaxed into a parade rest stance.

Jaded relaxed next to Wedge, her hands clasped behind her and in the small of her back as she watched the other figure in the room, that of General Salm, the bane of her existence. 

Admiral Ackbar watched Colonel Antilles and Captain Skywalker, knowing they would not have insisted on this meeting without good reason, "As always Colonel, it is good to see you and Captain Skywalker," Ackbar stated quietly, indicating that the two Rogues should take a seat. Ackbar waited until everyone was seated before he cut to the crux of the matter with Wedge, "Colonel, General Salm here seems most impressed with the Rogues, as am I, I know the fleet will benefit greatly from having them within their ranks," he began, hoping to defuse what was most assuredly a volatile situation.

Wedge glanced in the direction of General Salm, "Yes, Sir," he replied, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I wished to speak to you about that Roster, Sir - apparently there were several changes made without mine or Captain Skywalker's consultation," he explained quietly.

Salm faced the brown haired Corellian pilot, his face closed to any suggestions Wedge might have, "Colonel, there are circumstances beyond our control, which made these changes necessary," he stated briefly, expecting that to be enough for the Commanding Officer of Rogue Squadron and his Second in command.

Wedge turned in his chair and faced the General, "Yes, Sir, I am well aware of that fact, I understand that Lieutenants Hobbie Klivian and Wes Janson are needed to assist in the training of new pilots, I also understand that about half my slots are going to political appointees, I may not agree with it, however, I do understand the reason for it," he stated calmly, holding tightly to his temper and emotions, as neither would allow them to accomplish the goals they had set for themselves and had come here to get.

Ackbar turned his attention to Wedge, his eyes focusing on the young man sitting across from him, "However, you do not approve Colonel," he asked flatly.

Wedge bit back a sharp comment, "Admiral, Captain Skywalker and I have spent a good deal of the last two and a half years touring worlds new to the Alliance because someone decided our new allies needed to see that we did indeed have heroes – that we were not all the bandits the Empire made us out to be. I have given speeches, kissed babies, and been shot at, by the sister of one of my closest friends. I have bitten my tongue when this same command refused to go after one of our own, and have since endured the fact that one of our own has been cast aside by the same people who created this monster we are now calling Rogue Squadron. I do not for one moment believe that the Empire is going to lie over and die because Rogue Squadron is back in action. We have had the highest mortality rate of any squadron out there because frankly sirs, we do the impossible, I and Captain Skywalker both accept that as our lots in life, however, I want people that I stand a chance of keeping alive during battle, and I do not believe that political appointees are it," Wedge stated firmly, saying more than he had expected to say in this meeting.

Admiral Ackbar looked pointedly at Jaded, "Captain Skywalker, do you have anything to add to what Colonel Antilles has just stated," he asked his gravelly voice quiet.

Jaded glanced at Wedge who nodded almost imperceptivity, "Yes sir, I do. While I too understand the need for our allies to be represented within the Alliance's most elite Starfighter unit, I believe we must be prudent in our choices of those pilots, if we do not want our allies to have martyrs on their hands. Therefore, Colonel Antilles and I have come to the conclusion that the following changes would be beneficial to both Rogue Squadron and the Alliance," she stated calmly as she pulled a datapad from one of her pockets, and went down the list of things she and Wedge had discussed previously. "First of all, we need pilots who are just that Pilots, as well as intrusion experts, and other skills that seem to always be needed by those of us within Rogue Squadron, and we have chosen a roster that mostly fills that need, with a couple of exceptions," she stated blandly, not looking in the direction of the human General in charge of Folor Base's Training Center.

Salm looked between the other three beings in the room before turning his attention to Jaded, "Captain, just what exactly did you have in mind for changes," he asked, his voice tight and dangerously quiet.

Jaded took a deep breath, glancing in Wedge's direction and once again getting the ok to proceed from her CO, "First would be Rogue eight sirs, Lieutenant Deegan," she replied, her eyes staying on her datapad.

Admiral Ackbar looked a bit confused at the choice, "Lieutenant Deegan is an excellent pilot," he stated matter-of-factly.

Jaded nodded, "Yes Admiral he is, however he is also from Corellia, and with Corran Horn and Colonel Antilles, that makes three Corellians within Rogue Squadron - one could see a prejudice in that decision," she responded softly, knowing this would be the easy part of this fight.

Salm was the first to respond to her statement, "I can see that possibility and understand it, however, did you have anyone else in mind," he asked Jaded.

Jaded took a breath and centered herself before continuing, "Yes Sir, Gavin Darklighter," she replied quietly, she and Wedge had gone over the pros and cons of using such a young man in the Rogues, and had found over hours of discussion, that the pros most definitely outweighed the cons.

Salm laughed, a sharp painful sound, "Gavin Darklighter is just a Tatooine farm boy who thinks that the ability to shoot womp rats from a speeder can make him a hero," he replied hostilely.

Jaded turned and glared at Salm, her patience starting to wear very thin in this discussion, "Begging the General's pardon, but Luke Skywalker was just a Tatooine farm boy whose ability to shoot womp rats from a speeder DID make him a hero. I do not see a correlation between being a Tatooine farm boy and an able pilot for the Alliance," she stated quietly, her voice dropping an octave with her aggravation.

Salm continued to glare at Jaded, the hostility filling the room as the situation escalated, "You mean to tell me that a sixteen year old child with little or no Force ability is of use to Rogue Squadron," he sneered, "I would have expected more intelligence from you Captain Skywalker if not from Colonel Antilles," he stated harshly, seeming to close the issue.

Admiral Ackbar, however, was not satisfied with this, "Mr. Darklighter's age aside, why have you chosen him for Rogue Squadron, Colonel," Ackbar asked, turning his gaze to Wedge.

Taking a deep breath, Wedge centered his thoughts, "Admiral, Gavin came to me personally, because I had known Biggs, and was such a good friend to him, he wants to serve the Alliance and frankly I feel an obligation to him in this. I have reviewed his test scores and they are high enough to qualify him for the Rogues, therefore, I feel I need to give him the chance Sir," he responded calmly.

Ackbar considered this for several moments, "Colonel, you do have to admit that this Gavin Darklighter is rather young," he asked, concerned over the number of martyrs the Rogues had already committed to the Alliance.

Wedge considered the Admiral for several moments, "Sir, are you saying that no one, no where within the Alliance hierarchy would take Gavin because of his age," he asked, his voice incredulous, "I do not think that for one moment, Colonel Varth would hesitate at the opportunity," he stated calmly, knowing that if he blew up he would lose both fights.

Salm looked like he was about to laugh, "This may be true, however, Colonel Varth has a much better record of keeping his pilots alive than you do," he stated harshly.

Jaded looked over at Wedge when Salm said this, seeing the pain on Wedge's face, she spoke next, "General, I would like to see you take any one of your squadrons against not one but two Death Stars, and see how many of your pilots come out of it alive, Colonel Antilles has done everything a commander can do in order to keep his people alive, it is no reflection on him that people die in the types of missions we seem to get every time out of the hanger," she stated, her voice resembling a frigid day on Hoth.

Wedge laid a light hand on Jaded's arm as a warning before continuing, "Admiral, Gavin takes the Redemption scenario in three days, and I feel that his scores will be acceptable for Rogue Squadron," he informed Ackbar and Salm.

Ackbar glanced over in the direction of the General, "Outside Gavin's age, do you have any other problems with this," he asked Salm.

Salm looked at both Jaded and Wedge before answering, "No, if his scores are as good as Colonel Antilles, and Captain Skywalker claim, I see no reason why he cannot be assigned to the Rogues," Salm replied.

Wedge took that moment to take a deep breath and get his emotions under control before addressing the issue of Tycho Celchu, "Now onto the position of my Executive Officer," Wedge began, opening up a can of worms he was not all that sure he would be able to work with.

Ackbar was taken aback by Wedge's opening, "Colonel are you suggesting that Captain Skywalker here is not up to the job," he asked, managing to hide the surprise in his voice.

Wedge glanced over at Jaded once more before speaking, "Admiral, Captain Skywalker is an excellent pilot, and an excellent 2nd in command, however, her abilities are innate, and though she is quite able to teach up and coming pilots, she is impatient with them, and as my goal here is to keep as many of our pilots alive as possible, and though I feel Captain Skywalker is able in that capacity in the air, I and she feels that she would be a liability in training them," he explained to Ackbar and Salm.

Salm turned his attention to Jaded, "Captain what is your opinion in this matter, do you feel as Colonel Antilles does, that you would be better off in a less hands on role with training pilots," he asked, his tone giving the impression he was looking for a reason to pull her from the Rogues.

Wedge did not wait for Jaded to respond, "No sir, that is not what I said, I explained that while Jaded is an excellent pilot, and I would not want anyone except her assisting me in the running of the squadron, I she is not a trainer," he reiterated his point to the human General.

Ackbar decided to head off the coming argument before it could start, "Colonel, just who did you have in mind for Executive Officer to Captain Skywalker's 2nd in Command," he asked pointedly.

Taking a deep breath, Wedge brought himself under complete control, expecting the worst when he informed Ackbar of his choice, "Captain Tycho Celchu, Sir," he stated matter-of-factly. 

His expectation of Salm's reaction was not off by any measure, "NO, NOT NOW NOT EVER," he exclaimed, "Just because Captain Celchu is not in prison, does not mean I would want him anywhere within my command," he stated sharply.

Wedge turned and faced Salm, "Excuse me General," he responded quietly, reining his anger in tightly, "Captain Celchu has done nothing that warrants such treatment," he informed the General.

Salm glared at Wedge incredulously, "What else do you need to know Colonel Antilles, he is possibly a traitor and definitely a threat to the Alliance, therefore, I see no reason to continue this ludicrous discussion, I will not allow it," he responded vehemently.

Jaded had reached her endurance, "General, Captain Celchu is a hero to the Alliance, he fought with honor at Hoth, he and I flew against the Death Star at Endor and gave Colonel Antilles and General Calrissian the opportunity to take out the power core, he flew with distinction at Bakura, and the both of us VOLUNTEERED for your mission to Coruscant during which he was captured, he finally managed to escape from Iceheart's clutches, and you brand him a traitor, I find THAT ludicrous," she stated harshly, her voice tight and dangerously low. 

Wedge reached out and laid a hand lightly on Jaded's arm, "Captain Skywalker's point, is that Captain Celchu is trustworthy and she and I both trust him with our lives," he began letting that bit of information sink into both flag officers, "We have all three discussed this at great length and Captain Celchu is willing to remain under a 'house arrest' when not in the company of Captain Skywalker or myself, as well as being open to interrogation as need be, and having his computer records and correspondence monitored at all times," he informed them, pausing to give them time to react. 

Ackbar spoke up before Salm could respond to either Rogue's challenge, "Colonel," he asked, attempting to direct Wedge's attention to himself instead of Salm, "Where exactly is Captain Celchu now," he asked softly in his gravelly voice.

Wedge broke eye contact with Salm, turning his attention to Ackbar, "He is in the Simulator Complex, Sir, assisting with the Redemption scenario," he stated softly, not wanting to stir the soup much more, for fear of losing both battles.

Salm exploded, "He is where Colonel," he demanded, standing and placing himself in front of Wedge's chair, "Just who do you think you are Colonel," he demanded glaring at both Wedge and Jaded.

Ackbar called in his aide, "General please sit down," he said firmly as a young Lieutenant came into the office, "Please get Captain Celchu and escort him back here, you will find him in the simulator complex," he told the young man waiting until the Lieutenant left before continuing, "Colonel do you really think it was wise to allow Captain Celchu to participate in a simulation," he asked Wedge, his voice even.

Wedge glanced over at Jaded, "I apologize, I may have jumped the gun in allowing Captain Celchu to participate in this simulation, however, because neither myself nor Captain Skywalker could participate I felt that he was the best choice for the job, sir," he replied, keeping his voice calm.

Jaded shook her head, amazed at the situation she was seeing, "Sirs, as Colonel Antilles and I had to be here, we needed someone to lead the Redemption scenario against Corran Horn, who is extremely good, quite possibly one of the best in the group, we agreed that since I could not take the TIE lead in the scenario, Captain Celchu would be the next logical choice, I do not see…" she began before being cut off by Salm's angry retort.

Salm's face was turning purple with anger at the two Rogue pilots, "Captain Skywalker, you may not care about your own safety, and in my opinion, you to are suspect as you currently share housing with Captain Celchu, so I hardly believe you are an appropriate judge of his guilt or innocence," Salm stated sharply.

Jaded stood to force Salm to retract his words when two things happened, Wedge laid a hand on her arm, pulling her back down into her seat, and Tycho walked in the room, meeting her eyes questioningly as he picked up the residue of her anger, "I apologize Admiral, Colonel," she responded tightly.

Ackbar glanced over at Tycho as he entered, "Captain Celchu, I understand you have agreed to many strictures to be placed on your person in an effort to join Rogue Squadron," he stated quietly.

Tycho looked at those around the room, wondering what exactly he had interrupted when he entered, "Yes sir I have," he stated confidently.

Ackbar nodded, seeming to digest the information, "Why would you agree to such things Captain, you will be treated no better than I was as a slave to Moff Tarkin, in fact worse, as you will not even be allowed to be with the people you care about," he reiterated to the Alderaanian pilot.

Taking a deep breath, Tycho met Jaded's eyes, trying to communicate to her through that look that he loved her no matter what, "Yes sir I do understand that, however, I am a warrior, and my closest friends and family are also warriors, so I will do whatever it is I must do to assist the Alliance as that was the choice I made a very long time ago," he stated quietly, not allowing his emotions to cloud his decisions.

Salm sneered, glaring at both Tycho and Jaded before turning his gaze to Admiral Ackbar, "What else would I expect from a traitor to the Alliance," he asked belligerently.

Jaded was moving before anyone even realized it, Tycho the only one between her moved just as quickly grabbing her by the arm and swinging her around to face him, "You will do none of us any good with that behavior Skywalker, so sit down and let it go," he told her, speaking barely above a whisper where only she heard what he said.

Taking a breath, Jaded nodded, and turning, returned to her chair next to Wedge, "Again I apologize Admiral, Colonel, Captain," she said reluctantly refusing to face Salm.

Wedge glared at Jaded, knowing her temper was as short as his, however he seemed to have a better grasp on the fact that they both needed to keep their tempers in check to win this battle, "Sir, Captain Skywalker has been under extreme stress in setting up the squadron, as well as the stress of her personal relationship with Captain Celchu, I ask that this incident be forgotten and not held against her," he stated calmly, though just under the surface he was boiling.

Ackbar nodded, "Noted Colonel, as far as I am concerned, nothing has happened here today, except for the fact that I will accept your recommendation Colonel, and appoint Captain Celchu to be your Executive Officer with the provisions laid out," he responded to Wedge before turning his attention back to Jaded, "Captain Skywalker, I strongly suggest you get better control of the stress in your life, before it causes you difficulty that neither myself, Colonel Antilles nor the Skywalker name will be able to get you out of, am I clear Captain," he asked, his voice quiet and low.

Already berating herself for allowing Salm to get to her in the way he did, Jaded looked directly at Ackbar, "Yes sir, you are crystal clear," she replied softly, her voice tight with control.

Ackbar nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed," he responded, standing as they did, "Oh, and Captain Celchu, how did the simulation go," he asked the taller man.

Tycho smiled and faced the Admiral, "If what I saw today was representative of the pilots for Rogue Squadron, I do not believe the Alliance has anything to worry about," he replied.

Wedge smiled proudly at the praise of the pilots he had chosen for Rogue Squadron, "Did you manage to get Horn," he asked politely, hoping for an affirmative response.

Tycho chuckled as they moved towards the door, Jaded following close behind, "Yes, though not as much of him as I would have liked," he responded as they left Ackbar's office.

Once through the door and out into the corridor away from Ackbar's aide, Wedge turned and faced Jaded, his anger very evident on his face, "Captain, just what exactly was that stunt you tried to pull in there," he demanded, his voice low and quiet.

Jaded met Wedge's eyes, only because of years of training to do so when addressed by a superior officer, "I do not know sir, however I am immensely apologetic as I nearly lost everything for our cause," she responded, her voice tight with emotion as she silently cursed herself for her actions.

Tycho stepped between Wedge and Jaded, breaking some of the tension building, "Wedge, I do not think this is necessary, Jaded will do a much better job of beating herself up than you will, so let her alone for now," he said softly trying to defuse the situation between the two friends.

Wedge looked at Tycho for several seconds before nodding, "You are correct Tycho, Jaded we will discuss this later, go torture someone in a simulators," he told her, and watched as she turned and walked away before turning his attention back to Tycho. "If you ever do something like that again Celchu, I will personally see to it that you occupy that cell Salm wants to put you in," he stated quietly.

Tycho shook his head, "Wedge you know as well as I do that she is much better at dressing herself down than either of us will ever be, so it is always better to just let her do it and get it out of her system before she gets herself hurt," he told his friend as they turned to walk down the corridor.

Wedge thought for several moments, "I understand what you are saying Tycho, however, she almost cost us everything we were working for with that stunt, I believe she needs to be made very aware of that," he responded.

Tycho nodded, "Yes she did," he agreed, "However, she also is quite aware of that fact, I saw it in her eyes when she sat down again, she was terrified that she would lose the chance to get what you need for the Rogues, so she will beat herself up over it for a long time now, and you are going to have to be the one to pull her up out of it, because as of the end of that meeting I am currently under house arrest and will not be able to do it," he explained to his friend.

Wedge stopped and turned to look at Tycho, "I am sorry Tycho, I forget that sometimes, and I think Jaded does to, though I believe hers is more of a conscious decision than actual forgetfulness. I will do my best to make sure she does not do anything stupid," he replied, letting the weight of everything settle again around him.

Tycho decided this was the moment he had to discuss with Wedge what Jaded had told him several weeks earlier, "I need to know something Wedge, and it is not going to be easy for either of us," he said quietly finding the words to say what he needed to, "What happened that night Wedge, why did you sleep with Jaded," he asked, knowing the answer he would get from his friend, but still needing to hear it.

Wedge was taken aback by Tycho's question, "I did not make a conscious decision to sleep with Jaded that night, it happened and it is not something I am proud of," he responded the pain of his guilt coloring his expression.

Tycho thought for a moment, digesting Wedge's answer, "You should have known better Wedge, you knew she was grieving yet you took advantage of that and her, how could you," he asked, his voice deadpan instead of hostile as one would think it would be.

Wedge dropped his eyes to the deck, "You are right Tycho, I should have controlled myself, I did know better, and I hurt two people that I care greatly about - I took advantage of my closest friend who was grieving the loss of her lover, I knew better but I did it anyway," he replied, his voice low and full of pain. After several moments he looked back up and met Tycho's gaze, "However, can you in all honesty tell me that if our rolls had been reversed, and I was the one missing and involved with Jaded, the same thing could not have happened with you," he asked, his voice quiet and his tone that of an honest question.

Tycho considered Wedge's words for a long time before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, finally, he opened his eyes and met Wedge's gaze honestly, "No, I cannot say that should the roles have been reversed that I would not have done the same," he answered the question with all the honesty he could muster.

Wedge nodded as two Military Police Officers approached them from the direction of Admiral Ackbar's office, "Thank you, I will take care of Jaded, I have been for two years," he replied as Tycho turned and left with the guards.

The Echoes of Endor – Borleias, Pyria System 

Jaded was talking to one of the mechanics for Rogue Squadron when Rogue pilots Lieutenants Corran Horn and Gavin Darklighter approached the tow as they walked through the hanger, glancing up, Jaded met Corran's eyes, "Lieutenant Horn, Lieutenant Darklighter, what can I do for you gentlemen," she asked quietly, and awaited an answer from the two men.

Corran nodded, "Captain, I believe this is something better discussed in private," he responded nodding to the mechanic in an indication that this was something important.

Jaded glanced at both pilots, and nodded, "Very well, Sergeant, if you could please go over the maintenance schedule we discussed it would be greatly appreciated, you are dismissed," she told the young man she had been talking to, as he nodded and walked away – once out of ear shot, she turned her attention back to the two Rogue pilots, "Well Horn, what do you need," she asked sharply, having spent the last several hours as they routed back to Borleias from Folor listening to Wedge and Tycho bicker for hours.

Corran took a breath and glanced over at Gavin who shrugged, "Captain, is there something going on between Colonel Antilles and Captain Celchu," he spoke inquisitively.

Jaded looked between the two men, "What exactly are you getting at Lieutenant Horn," she requested, already having a good idea where this was going, as she glanced over toward Wedge's X-Wing where he and Tycho were discussing squadron business.

Gavin took a step forward before Corran could continue, "Captain Skywalker, they are acting like two close friends who have had a falling out and refuse to admit it to anyone, even themselves," he responded, his voice shaking and nervous.

Corran looked at Gavin, "More like a pair of three year olds," he muttered as he turned his attention back to Jaded, "Ma'am, is there something the squadron needs to know? If Captain Celchu does not enjoy Colonel Antilles full trust any longer, I feel that is something we all need to know, because it may just be better for him to be transferred elsewhere if that be the case," he stated concisely.

Jaded took a deep breath in an effort to buy herself a few moments to clear her thoughts and find the best way to address the situation in which she found herself, "Lieutenants, you can rest assured that Captain Celchu still enjoys the full measure of trust from both myself and Colonel Antilles, as for their recent animosity, I believe I know the reason behind this, and I will address this personally," she informed him firmly, "I can assure you that any issues will be resolved immediately," she finished quietly.

Corran looked at her with a hint of humor in his eyes, "We appreciate your candor Captain, and your time, thank you for seeing us," he responded, stepping back and laying a light hand on Gavin's arm.

Jaded nodded, noticing that while she spoke with Corran and Gavin, Wedge and Tycho had left the hanger, They are probably in Wedge's office discussing the recent missions, she thought to herself, "If there is nothing else Lieutenants, you are dismissed," she informed them, nodding as they saluted and turned leaving the hanger.

Jaded took a deep breath, this was what she had been afraid of when she began noticing the sniping going on between Wedge and Tycho, it was something she should have stopped as soon as she noticed it, however, she had believed they were old enough to stop it on their own, Obviously they are not, she thought to herself as she left the hanger and made her way through the corridors of The Echoes to end up outside of Wedge's office, where Tycho sat at his desk working on reports, without saying a word, Jaded grabbed Tycho by the ear, and dragged him into Wedge's office with her, "Sit down there," she told him, her voice tight and angry as she turned to glare at Wedge, "You get over here and sit next to him," she demanded alternating between glaring Wedge and glaring at Tycho.

Wedge looked at Jaded, "Captain, this had better be good…" he began sharply as she glared in his direction once again.

Jaded smirked, "Oh you better believe it is good Colonel, now get your arse around that desk and sit down next to Captain Celchu before I put you there," she told him, her eyes flashing with anger as she watched Wedge walk around his desk and sit down on the couch next to Tycho, turning to face them both, Jaded took a deep breath and let them have it, "Are you two stupid or just playing at being idiots," she demanded, not waiting for an answer from them, "I just got through talking to Lieutenants Horn and Darklighter, and you want to know what they told me," she asked rhetorically, "They told me that the entire squadron wants to know what Captain Celchu has done to lose your trust Colonel, because they see the two of you sniping at each other like a couple of two year olds fighting over the same toy, and you know what, they are right, and I think I know exactly what your problem is, and I want it stopped right now, I do not care what it takes, however, I want the two of you to get over each other, as neither of you can lay claim to me that the other does not share equally," she informed them angrily, "If you two cannot get things together, and fast, you are both going to find yourselves being very lonely and bitter old men, because right now, I really cannot stand to be around either one of you," she stated sharply before turning and storming out of Wedge's quarters just as quickly as she stormed into them.

Six Hours Later – Borleias – Pyria System 

Jaded was sitting in her office on Borleias staring a report she was attempting to write when the chime for sounded announcing the presence of a visitor, shaking her head, she leaned back in her chair and stretched, "Enter," she called to the person outside her office and was surprised to see Wedge and Tycho enter the room, each nodding to her as they took a seat on the sofa that was one of the few pieces of furniture in her quarters, "Colonel Antilles, Captain Celchu, what can I do for you," she asked as she stood and circled her desk to take a seat on the only other chair in the office.

Wedge glanced over at Tycho who nodded slightly, "Jaded," Wedge began, stopping to gather his words, "Tycho and I have been talking, and we have come to the conclusion that you were right, we – for whatever reason – have been taking shots at each other, and well," he paused glancing at Tycho and Jaded once more before continuing, "We decided that though we both have strong feelings for you, we can control them, and live peacefully with each other while we work for the betterment of Rogue Squadron and the Alliance," he finished quietly.

Jaded watched as Wedge spoke, listening quietly to his words, and watching Tycho's reaction to them, as he finished, she took a breath and standing, walked over to the small bar in the room, and took out a bottle of Whyren's she kept there for these occasions and poured three glasses and walked back to the sofa and handed two of them to Wedge and Tycho, before going back and retrieving her own, "Wedge, Tych, that is all well and good, however, there is more to this than you know and I think you both need to hear this before you make any decisions about the course of our relationships," she told them, taking a swallow from the glass in her hand.

Tycho sipped his drink listening to Jaded's words, "What exactly were you thinking Jaded," he asked keeping his attention on her.

Jaded sighed, closing her eyes to once again gain her composure before continuing, "Tych… Wedge… you both know I care about each of you, deeply," she began, not real sure of how to tell them exactly what she felt she needed to tell them, "However, there is more to this than that…" she paused, a look of exasperation crossing her soft features, "There is no way I can ever choose between the two of you, I don't know when it happened, I just know it happened, somewhere in the last six years, I fell in love with both of you, and now, I cannot choose between either of you, so I think you both need to consider where you want to go with our friendship, and Wedge if you feel the need, I will request a transfer out of Rogue Squadron to allow tensions to settle," she told them, not knowing what to expect from either of them.

Wedge and Tycho turned to look at each other, not knowing what had just happened, before turning back to face Jaded, Wedge was the first to speak, "Jaded, I do not want you to transfer out of Rogue Squadron, I feel that you and Tycho both are essential to the future of the Rogues, so I need you both here, however, I do not feel it is right for me to come between you and Tycho, you have been together for a much longer time than we have, and I feel that he should be able to spend his life with you should he choose to," Wedge replied softly, the sincerity in his voice masking the pain in his eyes as he spoke those words.

Jaded shook her head, downing the last of her Whyren's, "I am sorry Wedge, however, that is not an option," she began, building her resolve to say what she felt she HAD to say to them, "I love the both of you, and I will not take one over the other, it has to be either both of you, or neither of you," she responded, her voice shaking, "The two of you need to decide whether or not you can make that work or if there really is nothing here between the three of us other than friendship," she told them, standing and once again stretching, "I think right now, that is what you need to concentrate on after we take back Coruscant of course," she finished, indicating that she would like for them to leave.

Wedge and Tycho stood, "We will discuss this further Jaded, once we have had a chance to take a breath, I am sorry it came to this," Wedge told Jaded as he and Tycho moved through the door, the Security people standing there taking their position on either side of Tycho as they left.

Jaded watched Wedge, Tycho and the Security personnel walk down the corridor away from her office, the weight of everything she had just said weighing heavily on her soul as she watched the two men she loved more than anything walk away, tears started coursing down her cheeks as she stepped back into her office and closed the door, touching the lock pad as she walked back over to the bar and poured another Whyren's, downing it in a single swallow.

The Taking of Coruscant 

Colonel Wedge Antilles watched as the Headhunters moved in through the cityscape of Coruscant, leading the squadron of TIE fighters on a merry chase through the buildings and away from the Construction Droid the remainder of Rogue Squadron was commanding, he watched in horror as the only person he had loved since the death of his parents flew a close wing to Corran Horn attempting to stop the crash of his disabled fighter into a building.

Tycho stood next to his friend, watching also as the building collapsed down on Corran's fighter, the debris coming down across Jaded's as well, disabling it and bringing it down, the impact explosive as her fighter slammed into the remainder of the building, "Oh sithspawn," he cursed, pain coursing through his heart at the thought of Jaded dead.

Wedge glanced at his friend, his heart breaking at the very thought that Jaded could be gone, "She will make it Tycho, she has to," he whispered, blocking out the pain that threatened to drown him.

Imperial City Hospital (to be renamed Darklighter Memorial Hospital) 

An anonymous speeder slid into a slot just outside the emergency room, Captain Tycho Celchu jumped out yelling at the top of his lungs for a med team to assist him as he pulled Captain Lyta Skywalker from the passenger compartment, her injuries severe as he attempted to move her without causing her any more pain, though she had not regained consciousness in the mad rush over from the wreckage, finally a med team rushed out of the hospital and up to the speeder, "She was flying a Headhunter and was brought down in the collapse of a building, she did not have time to attempt to pull out, she was basically caught under the wreckage," he told them as they put her on a gurney.

The lead tech stopped to look at Tycho, "So the rumors are true, Coruscant is now the home of the Alliance," he asked as he noticed Jaded's uniform, "She is being taken to emergency surgery and will be fine," he assured Tycho as he turned to follow the gurney into hospital.

Tycho turned to follow the med team as they entered the hospital, cursing the fact he had not paid closer attention to the other pilots, and attempted to find out just who the traitor was, instead he had done his primary job, and attempted to assist Wedge and the Rogues with the taking of Coruscant, taking a breath he entered the hospital behind the med team and techs and followed them through the doors, where he watched from an observation room as they operated to stabilize her before dunking her in the sticky tank, he was standing in the tank room watching her float when the doctor came out to speak to him, "Doctor, can you tell me how bad it is," he asked, desperate to know how badly she had been injured.

The doctor nodded, and indicated the line of chairs off to the side, but still within site of the tank in which Jaded bobbed, "Captain Skywalker is very badly injured, fortunately she has been treated in this hospital in the past, and we have her medical history on file, so treatment options were readily open to us, however, the injuries she sustained are life-threatening, she has severe head and spinal trauma, eight broken ribs, one of which severely lacerated her liver, her right lung was punctured and collapsed, we were able to repair that and inflate the lung, however, both legs were shattered in multiple places, as was her right arm and shoulder. She still has a very long way to come before she is near readiness, to add to that, we have a Bacta shortage with this new virus, and she will not be able to be treated as I would like, right now we are about to take her out of the tank, however, she will most likely not regain consciousness any time soon from either the medication we have given her for the pain, or from the injuries, so I think you should head back to your command, and return later to check on her, if you leave your comm code we will contact you should their be any changes," the doctor explained to Tycho.

Tycho listened only glancing up as General Airien Cracken approached them, "Thank you doctor, I will leave both my personal comm code as well as that of her commanding officer, Colonel Wedge Antilles," he replied taking the chart the doctor handed him and jotting down the relative codes for him before turning his attention to Cracken, "Somehow I do not believe you are here to check up on Jaded," he responded to the other man's presence with a some hostility.

Cracken nodded, "You would be right in the Captain Celchu, I am sorry, but I am here to place you under arrest for treason, the murder of Lieutenant Corran Horn, the attempted Murder of Captain Lyta Skywalker, as well as being absent without leave from Noquivzor," he explained to Tycho as two MP's approached them, "Captain Celchu, these gentlemen will escort you to the brig on our base here, I am sorry," he explained wearily.

Tycho nodded, he had expected most of this, however, he had not expected to be charged with Corran's murder nor with the attempted murder of Jaded, that was the one which stung him the most, "I will cooperate with you General, however, I do ask that you allow me to stay here until such time as Colonel Antilles can come to take care of things with Jaded," he responded, his heart breaking at the thought of anyone even considering it a possibility that he could hurt Jaded.

Cracken shook his head, "I am sorry, Captain, however, I must insist that you accompany these men immediately, I will however, station personnel here to make sure nothing happens to Captain Skywalker," he explained as the MPs walked up and took Tycho by the arm to escort him away.

Tycho nodded, "I understand General," he responded quietly, clamping down on the emotions threatening to overwhelm him in this situation as he left with the MPs and walked through the corridors of the hospital to whatever fate awaited him at this time.

Darklighter Memorial Hospital – Six Weeks later

Wedge stood in the hospital room watching as Jaded slept, something he did every time he had time to be away from the Rogues, the trial, everything, there really had not been time for him to spend time to himself, Jaded had been awake a few times over the past six weeks, however, usually she was mostly out of it even when awake, the medication the doctors had her on kept her fuzzy, so she did not have a strong concept of what was happening around her, the time Wedge spent watching her had given him long hours to think, about what she had said to both he and Tycho so many times, the most painful thing in the galaxy had been the look of absolute betrayal when she had found out Tycho was alive and that he had lied to her, closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to their arrival on Coruscant.

Imperial City – Rogues arrive 

Wedge walked into the room, the news he had to give Jaded not news he wanted to give anyone, especially considering the fact it was all a ruse to mislead the Imps, he walked in and glanced around noticing Jaded standing by the window, staring out at the cityscape, "Jaded," he spoke softly as he approached her from behind, "Jaded, there was an attack at Noquivzor," he began, not knowing how to say the words to this woman who meant so much to him, "Jaded, Tycho was there, he was in my office, no one has seen him since, I am sorry Jaded, but he is dead," he explained to her, watching as her shoulders slumped.

Jaded watched out the window at the planet which had been her home for the first half of her life, a home she would never know again, her innocence taken from her so long ago, as it had been for them all, "I used to live in the palace Wedge, did you know that," she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I never understood why everyone thought such horrible things about me, just because I lived within the walls of the Emperor's Palace, but I did not live there full time, I lived in the mountains at my father's estate there, it was built for me," she told him finally turning around and facing him, "I had hoped to show both you and Tycho one day, I had hoped you would both come to your senses and see that I told you the truth, and would come there with me, now it will never happen," she told him, holding the pain at bay, though the tears still streamed down her cheeks.

In that moment Wedge hated himself, hated everything he had to do for this mission, as he pulled Jaded into his arms and held her tightly against him, trying to find a way to soothe her as she grieved the loss of the man she loved, 'Oh how I wish I could tell her the truth,' he thought to himself, despising the very fact that he had to deceive someone he cared about so dearly. "I am so sorry Jaded, I wish there was something I could do," he spoke quietly his lips moving against her silky hair.

Safe House – A Week Later 

Jaded walked into the safe house in front of Tycho and Wedge, anger boiling off of her like a bright fire, she turned around as the others came through the door, stopping suddenly and walking straight up to Wedge and slapping him across the face as hard as she could, hearing a gratifying smack as she turned and glared at the man standing next to him, tears coursed down her cheeks as she slapped him as well, before turning and stomping out of the room and into one of those off the main room.

Corran watched everything that went on as Jaded slapped first Wedge and then Tycho, "What was that all about," he asked Iella who was standing with him, only to see her shrug her shoulders.

Wedge and Tycho looked at each other for several long moments before Wedge turned and walked through the door Jaded had just gone through, approaching the sobbing figure sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, "Jaded, I had to keep it from you, I am sorry, but I did not have a choice here, I needed Tycho here, and that was the only way I could get him here," he explained as he sat down next to her.

Jaded looked over at Wedge, "I know that Wedge, it still hurts though, and I think we all have been hurt enough to last us a lifetime, yet you just did it again, and I do not think it is the last hurt we are all going to feel," she told him, her eyes still bright with tears, "Life is too short for us to live it as if we can hurt ourselves we are all on borrowed time Wedge, we need to enjoy our lives, or we will forget what it is we are fighting for," she said, trying to make him understand why she was angry, "I am sorry, but I cannot accept the fact that you had not choice in this matter, you made a decision and chose to lie to me, to allow me to believe that Tycho was dead," she spoke painfully, anger still there.

Darklighter Memorial, The Brig 

Wedge woke up from his daydream, Jaded's words ringing in his ears, Life is too short, and we are all on borrowed time, especially the three of us, he thought to himself as he watched Jaded sleep. He glanced up as the orderlies entered the room with a gurney to move Jaded back to the Bacta tank, he watched as they moved her onto the gurney, and took her from the room, a decision forming as he stood and left the hospital.

Tycho sat in the small cell he was assigned for the duration of his stay with Alliance Security, he had no way to know how Jaded was doing, he was on trial for trying to kill her, something that almost destroyed what resolve he had, the fact that no one believed he would do such a thing did not stop this farce of a trial, also the fact that accounts had been created to make it appear he was guilty were as big a farce as this whole trial. Tycho glanced up to see Wedge Antilles enter the cell, the exhaustion evident on his face, "Wedge, you look almost as bad as I feel," he told his friend as he indicated the only chair in the room.

Wedge shook his head, not wanting to sit down just yet, at least not until he had said what he came to say, he paced the room, trying to find a way to say to Tycho what he had come here to say, finally he stopped and turned to face his friend, "Tycho, we are all on borrowed time here, you, me and Jaded the most of all, we have cheated death repeatedly, at some point death is going to come looking for the three of us with a vengeance," he began still trying to find the words to say what he had to say.

Tycho held up a hand, "I understand that Wedge, more than I think you know, I have had a lot of time to sit and think about that fact over the last six weeks, I think if we let someone as special as Jaded get away from us we would be fools, I do not know how we can make this work, however, I know that for Jaded and our own piece of mind and future sanity, we need to take life by the horns and make this work, no matter what it requires, to do otherwise would be insane," he explained softly, the words coming easier to him than they had to Wedge.

Wedge smiled, Tycho had managed to say exactly what he had wanted to say, "Yes Tycho, that is exactly what I was thinking, and I think I have a plan on how to make this work, so, I believe I have some plans to make, I will be back as soon as I am able," he explained, a slight smile gracing his feature as he left the room.

Rogue Squadron Headquarters – After the escape of Lusankya 

Wedge stood looking around the set of rooms which had been turned into the private quarters and offices for the Command Staff of Rogue Squadron, smiling that his idea had worked, there were three private rooms off the main one, and between the rooms were doors which allowed the owners of each room to move between the other two rooms. Hearing the door open, Wedge glanced up as Tycho came through the door, carrying a bottle of wine, a basket of fruit and a bottle of Whyren's Special Reserve, "Where did you get all that stuff and what are we going to do with it," he asked as he walked over and took the bottles from Tycho before the tall Alderaanian could drop them.

Tycho laughed, "I have a bottle of a rare Naboo vintage for Jaded, the Whyren's is for you, I also have a bottle of Alderaanian wine which is among my favorites and the fruit is for all of us," he explained, as he placed the basket and last bottle down on the table in the center of the room, "Now if you could put this in the basket, I have one more thing to get before we wrap it all up," he told the dark haired Corellian pilot as he stood and headed into his bedroom.

Wedge chuckled as he looked at the stuff Tycho had set before him, taking the bottles and placing them around the edge of the basket, he then put the fruit on the inside of the basket, glancing up as Tycho walked out of his room with clear wrapping for the basket and a silk ribbon, which he set down on the table next to the basket, "Ok, Tycho, what is that for," he asked as Tycho sat down on the sofa next to Wedge.

Tycho chuckled, "It is to wrap the basket," he explained as he took the basket and placed it in the middle of the clear wrapping and pulled first the corners then the sides together over the basket, "Hold this for me please Wedge," he said as he handed the gathered plastic to the Corellian and picked up the silk ribbon, wrapping it twice around the gathered wrapping, and taking it, tying it into a silk bow with several loops before taking it and tying it off, "There, now it looks right," he said after several minutes of working with the ribbon.

Wedge shook his head, he would have just tied it into simple bow, "I did not know you knew how to do that," he exclaimed as Tycho stood, admiring his handiwork.

Tycho chuckled, "Just something I picked up years ago, I am going to pick up Jaded, are you sure you don't want to come," he told Wedge as he picked up his jacket and moved toward the door.

Wedge shook his head, "No, I think you should surprise her by picking up alone, then surprise her again when you bring her back here," he explained as he watched Tycho walked to the door.

Tycho nodded, "Alright, I will be back with Jaded as soon as I can get her check out of the hospital," he told the other man, as he left the quarters they would be sharing with Jaded. Tycho checked out a speeder and made his way towards Darklighter Memorial, parking the speeder on one of the lower levels, and walking into the hospital, he made his way to Jaded's room, opening the door and seeing the doctor standing next to Jaded's bed, facing the chair she was sitting in, "Doctor, Captain," Tycho spoke quietly as he entered and went to stand with Jaded.

Jaded glanced up and smiled when she saw Tycho enter the room, "Continue Doctor," she responded after Tycho had stopped to stand next to her.

The doctor nodded, "As I was saying, Captain Skywalker has made a complete recovery, and we are returning her to active duty status as of today, I have signed all the discharge paperwork, and I am willing to bet she is quite ready to depart," he explained as he moved to leave the room, indicating Jaded was free to depart.

Jaded smiled as the doctor left the room, "Well Tycho, that sounds like our cue," she stated lightly as she stood, "I am glad everything worked out for you, though I wish I had been able to be there with you," she told him as they left the room.

Tycho smiled, "The fact that you are alive and back to 100% is more important to me than you having been there to see me go through the trial, I am glad you did not have to go through that," he responded as he took her arm and led her through the corridors of the hospital and to the waiting speeder, where he took her back to the base, stopping just outside the door to their new quarters, "I think you will find things have changed a bit, and I think you will like the differences," he told her as he walked over to the door and keyed the entry code opening the door to reveal Wedge standing in the middle of the room.

Jaded glanced from Wedge to Tycho and back again, "What is going on," she asked, suspicion lacing her voice as she and Tycho entered the room.

Wedge laughed as they entered, "Nothing is going on, except to welcome you home," Wedge explained as he ushered Jaded over to the sofa and sat down next to her, Tycho sitting on the other side of her, "We had a long talk several days ago, and came to a decision, that we both love you, and it would not be fair to ask you to choose between us, so if you will have us, we would like to attempt to have a relationship which includes all of us," he told her, pausing to allow Jaded a chance to digest the information he had just given her.

Jaded looked from Wedge to Tycho and back again, "I don't know what to say," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes, "I never really expected you to agree to an arrangement like this, I thought we would be fighting for the rest of our lives," she replied softly before reaching out and hugging Wedge and Tycho to her, "I don't know if this will work, but I thank you both for trying it," she whispered to them.

Before either of them could respond, the chime sounded, the three of them pulled apart, "That is likely going to be the rest of the squadron, come to say welcome back," Wedge told her, as he stood and walked to the door, touching the entry key as the door slid back revealing the rest of Rogue Squadron, stepping back he indicated they should all enter, and welcome home not just one of their own, but two.  



End file.
